Dark Requiem
by subsandwich
Summary: In the last battle, a fleeing auror's family is separated. A young boy is in taken by vampires and raised as a slave. When he turns 13 he gets a letter from a school…a renovated Hogwarts now under Voldemort's direction. Rated M for saftey.
1. Prologue

Summary: In the last battle, a fleeing aurors family is separated and a young boy is taken in by vampires and raised as a slave. When his 11th birthday roles around he receives a mysterious letter from a school…. a renovated Hogwarts under the tutelage and direction of Voldemort's victorious followers.

Disclaimer: Characters not my own, except Remy and a few other original characters, otherwise they are J.K. Rowling's

Warnings: AU, violence, character death, maybe some slash later on, and whatever else comes with a slave fic.

enjoy, please read and review…but be nice, this is my first fic.

The sky was lit up with the spells and curses flying every which way and by the lights it was obvious Dumbledore and his aurors were loosing ground fast. For every Death Eater who fell, two aurors fell and Dumbledore himself looked flushed with exertion as he blocked curse after curse that flew his way.

In the center of the fray there stood three students: the famed trio, surrounded by an opalescent shield charm. Around them were a score of Death Eaters trying to break through the shield. The students clung to each other and willed the shield to hold, knowing that once it fell, they stood no chance of survival.

Dumbledore effectively displaced the last Death Eater around him and turned to find himself staring into the eyes, the red glowing eyes of his nemesis and former student.

"Tom." he said, inclining his head slightly.

"I no longer know that name" spat Voldemort.

"You may not go by the name but to me you are still Tom."

"Fool, you will die today and your little "chosen one" too, and I will spit on your prone corpse."

Throughout the banter, Dumbledore, in his exhaustion didn't notice the crescent of Death Eaters collecting behind him until it was too late. With a "pop" Voldemort apparated and with a loud cry, the Death Eaters shouted in unison. _"Avada Kedavra_" and in a flash of green light, Dumbledore crumpled to the ground in a heap of robes and limbs.

With the death of Dumbledore, the shield around the trio cracked and with a sound like breaking crystal, fell to the ground. With victorious grins the Death Eaters circled the trio, and with a call of "_Avada Kedavra"_ Hermione and Ron fell to the ground. "_Protego_" shouted Harry at the last moment and the curse was deflected into the clump of Death Eaters. "_Stupefy"_ called the now enraged remaining Death Eaters. This time Harry was not so lucky and four well placed curses hit him square in the chest. He went down in a heap among his fallen comrades and didn't get up.

"Take his wand, sneered the leading Death Eater, "then body-bind him and send him to Riddle Castle, Lucius will know what to do with filth like him." Then with a swirl of robes he strode off to aid his fellow Death Eaters in another skirmish.

At the fall of the heroes, the aurors seemed to fight with less fervor and the Death Eaters with even more. The fight didn't last much longer. In minutes only 20 or so aurors remained, many bleeding or limping from injuries. "Leave the rest!" shouted Voldemort, "We have achieved out gold, and are this day victorious. To Riddle Castle!" and with a series of pops, all the Death Eaters apparated away, leaving the field of death and destruction to the now fleeing aurors.

One auror struggled to stand, a large red stain soaking his torn and tattered robes. With a weak pop apparated to his home in an undignified pile.

"ALEX!" cried his young wife, "You're injured!" noticing the growing pool of blood beneath him. In a raspy voice he gasped hoarsely, "Don't worry…about me...Voldemort…won…take…the children…to Godrick's Hollow…safe there…I love…" His head dropped and his ragged breathing slowed and then stopped. With an anguished wail, the wife called her children to her." Hurry, gather your things, we have to run now….HURY!" The children hurried to comply and the two older ones, a boy and girl of around 15 ushered the younger ones two girls and a boy under five up the stairs with only a hesitant glance at their prone father.

Within minutes, all were back downstairs with a small duffle bag each and the older ones had their wands at the ready as they met their mother and ushered the yonger ones into the large fire place in the parlor.

"Mommy," asked one of the little girls, "what about daddy, isn't he coming, why is he napping in the hall?"

"He…won't be coming darling, he won't ever come back." the mother choked out.

"Everyone grab a hold of flew powder, good, Godrick's Hollow on three. One, Two, Thr.."

At that instant, the youngest boy noticed his teddy bear on the sofa and reaching to grab it, over balanced and toppled out of the fireplace, and hitting his head on the mantle rolled to the carpet, unconscious. It was too late though, the flames roared up green and his family was gone.

A short while later a Death Eater patrol swept through looking for survivors, this corps was mainly vampires who used their superior senses to find and kill the survivors. A pair of these elite Death Eaters, marked by the red trim on their robes kicked down the houses door and finding the body of the auror made to leave.

"Wait, commander there is a live one in here somewhere, I can hear their heart beat, it's faint but here."

"I hear it too lieutenant, this way I think," said the commander leading the way into the parlor.

"It is this…this child, can't be older than six, pity his parents were filthy aurors." spat the vampire with contempt.

At that moment with a deep moan, the child awoke, blinking his eyes slowly he looked up, and noticing the vampires recoiled in fear.

"Wh-who are you?" asked the frightened child

"You don't need to know that, what is your name?" asked the commanding vampire flashing his fangs.

"R-Remy, sir, and you are vampires."

"Oh, a smart one, what gave it away…the fangs?" said the other vampire, with a voice dripping in sarcasm.

The boy blushed violently, and stammered, "w-what are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?"

"Look at me, I want to see your eyes as you die" commanded the senior vampire and he gasped as Remy met his eyes. Vampiric red eyes met startling violet and the vampire almost backed up a few paces.

"So beautiful… no I think I won't kill you, I could always use another slave." said the senior vampire with a smirk. Remy was too young to know the true meaning of the word but was greatfull that he wasn't going to die, because if he were dead he knew he couldn't play tag or hide and seek with the other little boys.

"Come with me," commanded the vampire, "and from now on call me master."

Remembering his teddy bear suddenly, Remy asked, "Can I bring teddy….master?"

"I don't care, just come on." Remy hastily grabbed his bear and then hesitantly moved towards the menacing vampire.

Suddenly the commanding vampire grabbed the boy's wrist in a grip of steel and then, after instructing the junior vampire to continue the search without him, apparated to his castle, with the boy in tow. Arriving in front of a dark castle nearly the size of Hogwarts, Remy gasped.

"You like it, good, it is your new home." said the vampire

"But I liked my old home….master."

"You must forget it, you may never go back there." said the vampire with finality. Knocking on the solid oak door to the castle, his summons was answered by a human girl of about 17-18 dressed in a short black dress with an ornate insignia on the left breast.

"Welcome home master" she said respectfully.

"Thank you Adele, see that this new slave is cleaned up and then take him to my quarters."

"Yes, master." replied the girl. Then the vampire apparated back to the search.


	2. Chapter one

Summary: In this Chapter, Harry, the golden boy is no more, and secrets are revealed, threatening the lives of hundreds of witches and wizards and their families who fled from the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill. not mine J.K. Rowling's

Warnings: AU, violence, character death, maybe some slash later on, and whatever else comes with a slave fic.

Harry woke up feeling like he'd been used as a stress ball by a hippogriff and the bright lights weren't helping. He tried to move his arms to cover his eyes but he found them bound tightly and stretched high above his head so that his toes barely touched the cold stone floor. With a moan, the events of the evening came back like a dark tide. "Ah , he awakes" came the cold voice.

Wearily Harry raised his head to look Voldemort in the eyes, and spat at his feet earning catcalls from the Death Eaters and a stinging backhand from Voldemort that sent him swinging. Harry cried in pain as more weight was put on his already straining shoulders.

"No one can save you now Potter. Your friends are dead, your cause annihilated, and you are utterly at my mercy. I'll give you one more chance at life, graceful ruler that I am." Voldemort said with a smirk, "Tell me the location of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, and submit to me as my slave, or die slowly, and have the location pried from you."

"Never," came the weak response.

"Very well, death it is, proceed."

Voldemort took a seat in the ornate throne in the center of the Death Eaters and sat back to watch the show.

NcNair was the first to step forward, conjuring a whip with many tails and steel barbs at the ends he began to circle Harry. "Where is it?" asked McNair. "No." said Harry. McNair brought the whip down hard, ripping through Harry's robes and drawing blood. Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out. Noticing this, McNair brought the whip down in a series of strike that tore the robe from Harry's shoulders. Harry gasped and tried to move away but was unsuccessful.

"Where is it?" McNair asked again. After taking a few deep breaths, Harry was able to choke out a weak, "Never!" "Very well," sneered McNair, "if you change your mind you know where to find me." For the next two minutes, the only noises in the room were the sounds of the whip cracking, Harry's ragged breathing and agonized screams, and occasional laughter from the gathered Death Eaters. Finally, relief flooded over Harry in the form of unconsciousness. "Now now, we can't have you sleep through or little party Harry, you're the guest of honor," said Voldemort. "_Enervate_!" Harry gasped as he regained consciousness; his back felt like it was on fire.

"McNair, I think that is enough of that, why don't you let someone else have a go." said Voldemort.

"My Lord." queried Lucius Malfoy, "may I?"

"Why of course Lucius, just don't kill him yet."

"Yes, my Lord." replied Lucius as he approached the gasping Harry. Summoning a sword and muttering a charm he circled to face Harry. Sneering slightly, he asked,

"Potter do you know what this is?"

"A sword," asked Harry sarcastically with his remaining strength.

"Funny Potter, a sword, but a charmed sword, cuts from this blade will not heal quickly, and they will not clot quickly either."

With a sweeping motion he brought the blade up and across, carving a long gash from Harry's cheek to jaw. "That's for being a bastard" Reversing the motion he made an "x" on Harry's face. "And that's for defying the Dark Lord, burn in hell Potter." Harry was at this point too weak from blood loss to respond and he hung loosely in his restraints, his head hung between his shoulders, his spirit broken.

Voldemort suddenly clapped his hands for silence. "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. Severus, you are a skilled legimens, rip the location of the headquarters and any other safe houses from his memories. Stepping forward and bowing slightly, Snape touched his wand tip to Harry's temple and lifted Harry's chin so that he could see his eyes. "_Legimens_" muttered Severus and Harry's memories started to flash past in his head. Harry tried to resist, but it was no use. Memories of quidditch, of vacations with Hermione and Ron, discussions with Dumbledore, and a finally, an order meeting passed in front of Snape's eyes. Paying close attention to the order meeting, Snape got all the information he needed. With a smirk he withdrew from Harry's mind, again letting Harry's head sag in exhaustion.

"The Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12, Grimmauld place, my Lord, and there are safe houses, at Godricks Hollow, underneath the ministry, and in the forbidden forest." Harry groaned in desolation, and immediately, Voldemort knew this to be true.

"Thank you Severus, you will be well rewarded for your success, now, kill him!"

"Yes, my Lord", Snape again turned to face Harry. Pointing his wand directly at Harry's face and said with contempt.

"Good bye, Harry, if there's a hell; we'll meet again there someday." Harry tensed up, expecting and welcoming death. "_Avada Kedavra_" cried Snape and Harry again fell limp in the restraints, this time never to get up again.

With the death of Harry Potter a great cheer rose up among the gathered Death Eaters and bottles of firewhisky and other strong drink were produced. "Hang the corpse outside the castle gates so that all will see who the victor is." yelled Voldemort. The cheering Death Eaters hurried to comply and the celebrant attitude soon became contagious and the castle rang with cheers and song. The night was filled with the sounds of party until the early morning, when finally a quiet fell on the land around Riddle castle, punctuated by the ropes suspending Harry's corpse creaking in the evening breeze. Needless to say, there were many hangovers the next day, and a hell of a mess on the floor for the slaves and house elves to clean up.

**((a.n.: I took the perspective that Snape was never an order member, he just knew of its existence. That is why he doesn't know the location already))**

**Ya, I know it is a little short, but I had to break it here. **

** Thank you all who reviewed, it really helps with motivation. **


	3. Chapter one and a half, jk

Summary: A Remy chapter, what happens to Remy and how has he matured.

Disclaimer: Characters not my own, except Remy and a few other original characters, otherwise they are J.K. Rowling's

Warnings: the usual….you've seen this a million times, do I really have to post it again? 

A mini Remy chapter: by forceful demand of my friends, so bear with me. He's so innocent, I almost cry…sniff. Let's see how long that lasts insert evil laughter here

Remy dutifully followed the girl, she seemed nice enough he thought, almost like big sister. He was led to a large bathroom with many showers and tubs. The walls were a pristine white and the floor was black and white tile. In the center of the room there was a large hot tub bubbling with hot water, charmed to remain hot. Around it were smaller tubs each with a selection of soaps and shampoos to select from. "Pick anyone you want, I will be back with clothes in a few minutes." said Adele, and then she left. Remy chose a blue tub off in a corner with brass faucets. He stripped, then, carefully laying his clothes aside he filled the tub and got in. He waited for the tub to fill, relishing in the feel of the warm water. Randomly selecting a bar of soap from the side of the tub he dutifully scrubbed himself, then he washed his hair with a sweet smelling shampoo and was playing around in the bubbles when Adele reentered the room. She had his new clothes: black pants tied with a drawstring and wide cut legs, and a black tunic top with the same insignia as Adele, though this time it was on the right side. Tossing him a towel, Adel said

"Common, get out, I know it feels good , but we can't be late for Master."

"Yes, m'am." responded Remy respectfully.

"Oh don't you go calling me m'am, I am a slave too, just like you, just plain Adele is fine, What is your name, how old are you? You look so young."

"I am five, my name is Remy McAlister."

"You are just Remy now, slaves don't have surnames."

"Oh...ok just Remy," Remy said as he pulled the tunic over his head, he noticed the insignia and asked Adele about it.

"I'll tell you about it on the way," she said, "you don't want to be punished for being late."

As Adele led Remy down a long hallway, and then another one she explained, "That's Master Victor's coat of arms, it's placement tells everyone what your duties are. I am a house slave, I clean and answer the doors, my uniform has the insignia on the left. You are to be a chamber slave, meaning for the time being you are to amuse master, and follow him around, carry things and the like. Got it?"

"Yes, Adele." said Remy.

"Here we are," said Adele, indicating the paneled oak doors they had stopped in front of. As the doors opened, Remy gasped in surprise. He had never seen so much gold in one place. The gold accents in the room were contrasted by the dark furniture giving the room a cozily dark feel. Noticing his wonder, Adele laughed, "Impressive isn't it? Trust me, it gets annoying after a while, imagine having to dust all this crap every day."

Remy smiled and said "It must be hard" then he hugged Adele's legs and said "Thank you for being my friend; you are my first friend here, besides master." Adele was startled first but then reached down and patted Remy on the head, pulling a few wet hairs from his face.

Somewhere in the castle a chime ringing and Adele jumped. "The master's home, hurry. Kneel like this." said Adele dropping to her knees and tucking her feet underneath her. Remy hurried to comply and proved a wonderful imitator. "Good, now when the master enters, bow like this," said Adele, placing her hands palms down on either side of her head and touching her forehead to the floor. Remy copied her again and at the moment his head touched the floor, the door burst open and Victor, head of the Sagoicci clan entered.

"Welcome home, Master Victor," said Adele quietly

"Ah, thank you Adele, it was a successful raid, all joined our cause or died refusing. And thanks to the information from the Potter boy, all of the auror hideouts are now known." gloated Victor. Noticing Remy, he remarked "Fast learner, isn't he, Adele"

"Yes Master, wonderful choice," said Adele

"Well of course you would say that, but thank you, you are dismissed Adele,"

Rising fluidly, Adele left the room with a wink in Remy's direction.

"Look at me Remy; I want to see those beautiful eyes,"

"Yes Master," said Remy, raising his eyes to look at his master.

"Gorgeous, yes, I am very happy to have found you." said Victor with a small smile at Remy, and earning a nervous smile back.

"My siblings always, teased me about my eyes, they say purple is a girls color."

"Well your siblings were ignorant, your eyes are beautiful, and you should be proud of them, they are what make you special. Oh I almost forgot I have a gift for you!" said Victor rummaging around his the pockets of his robe. He drew out a gold collar with a large onyx stone in the center inlaid with a gold "V" and "S" intertwined. "Now everyone will know you belong to me and you will be safe from other vampires," said Victor clasping the collar around Remy's small neck.

Remy gasped as the collar suddenly tightened. Seeing his panic, Victor explained, "It's just resizing to fit you, it will also grow with you. Be proud of your collar, Remy dear, few slaves have one of such quality. Reassured Remy relaxed and then smiled up at Victor, "Thank you Master." Then a yawn took over Remy's features, Remy tried to hide it, but Victor noticed. "Ah silly me, its way past your usual bed time I am sure. You go to bed, I think I can handle one more night of getting ready for bed on my own." Victor indicated the futon at the foot of his bed and motioned for Remy to lie down. "Your duties will start soon enough but sleep, I will wake you in the morning, the routine will become regular after a while." Remy was asleep before his head even touched the pillow.


	4. Chapter Three

Summary: Remy grows up, gets a present, and Victor shows he's got some surprises up his vampire sleeves.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to?

Warnings: none for this chapter really

**Sorry I took a bit long to update my parents are anal about comp time, and they saw fit to boot me off the internet for a couple of days so I typed this on my laptop and then transferred it to my main comp….not an easy process as my laptop dates pre stone-age. ENJOY! Tell me what you think, I love feedback, even a constructive flame would be ok…. since I am in a good mood.**

Sixyears passed and Remy grew from the innocent little child, to a strong and loyal follower of his master. Now 12 with a birthday on the way, Remy had filled out and sported even darker purple eyes. At Victor's command, Remy had grown his hair long, and the slightly wavy ebony mass hung down to his shoulders. When Remy turned ten he was attended his first Death Eater banquet with his master, and he was terrified. He had been given a new uniform, still black, but the pants hung loosely to the floor, and the tunic, instead of bearing Victor's crest on the chest, had it emblazoned in bright red on the back. Remy had spent the evening going over the proper protocol with Adele. As soon as night fell, Victor, resplendent in his best vampire robes made one last check over of Remy and together they grabbed the portkey that would take them to Riddle Castle.

The sentries at the gates took one look at Victor and then allowed the large mahogany gates to swing open to admit them. Victor strode towards the main entrance and Remy was hard pressed to keep up, walking appropriate 3 paces behind. At the door Victor was greeted by a servant and taken to the great hall, no notice was taken of Remy, and he was glad, He felt as though his kneecaps would fall off from all the shaking they were doing. As they entered, Victor turned to Remy and told him to get him a drink, bowing slightly Remy went off to the table to get a glass of wine for his master. Returning from his task he found that his master was not where he had left him. Frantically looking for his master he nervously scanned the room seeing only unfamiliar faces. Getting a bit worried, he scanned the room again, this time spotting his master off in a corner talking heatedly with a greasy looking man with a hooked nose and a sour expression. ((a.n. Hmmm, I wonder who?))

Rushing over to his master as fast as he could while balancing the delicate crystal goblet of wine, Remy felt relief flood through him. His master was his lifeline among all these strangers, and Remy never liked crowds. Hustling to Victor's side, where the man was still in heated discussion, Remy couldn't catch many of the words but he thought he heard "prophesy", and what sounded a lot like "overthrow." Remy didn't hear any more because with his arrival the greasy man broke off abruptly and made his exit as quickly as politely possible. Remy handed the goblet to his master, who accepted it gratefully.

"Talks with Severus are always taxing" said Victor with a tired smirk. "I am sorry Master," replied Remy. "Ah, but there is nothing you can do about it, and this wine is helping a lot. What took you so long anyway, were you delayed?" asked Victor.

"I had trouble finding you Master, I couldn't find you with all these people."

"I am sorry Remy, I forgot you have never been here before. From now on stay close, I would hate for you to get lost."

The rest of the evening went without hitch until dinner, Remy went to kneel to the right of his master and slightly behind like all the other slaves but found his way blocked by a tall lanky boy, not much older than himself. Remy looked up and stared into a cold face, almost devoid of color framed by light brown wispy hair." Out of my way" the larger boy muttered before shoving Remy hard. The larger boy's light blue eyes shone with menace and spite as Remy went crashing to the floor. Luckily, Remy landed on a stray cushion so his fall was not as painful as it could have been, but his pride had been wounded, and he struggled to stand and hurried to his master who had been oblivious of the situation. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Remy knelt down and began to serve his master.

Later that evening, as Victor and Remy were leaving, Victor called Remy closer, "What is bothering you, you haven't been the same since dinner"

"Oh…nothing Master….just tired I guess." Lamely replied Remy.

"Now you wouldn't be lying to me, now would you…. because I know you never lie."

"Well…the truth master is…someboypushedmedownandIdon'tknowwhy."

"That last part again please, I don't believe I speak hummingbird."

"I got pushed at the party by another slave, I fell, and he laughed, I don't know why, I never did anything to him."

"Ah…. I see, Remy, I had hoped this wouldn't happen, but apparently it did. As a servant to a high-ranking officer in Voldemort's special corps, you are bound to get trouble from jealous lesser slaves. Most of it is non-serious, taunting, or shoving, but occasionally, they will resort to bodily harm. Now that you are a target, I think it would be a good idea to give you lessons in martial arts, just incase you get more that a little shove."

"Thank you Master, I would love that" said a now ecstatic Remy

"I will start looking for a teacher in the morning."

"Thank you Master, thank you very much." Replied Remy, bowing as low as possible. Then, grabbing tight onto Remy, Victor apparated them both back to the Sagoicci domain.

The next morning, Remy rose early and drawing a bath for his Master, he went about tiding the chamber. Soon after, his master got up, and made his way to the bathroom. Stripping, Victor stepped into the warm water and began to wash. By this time, Remy had straightened the room, set aside yesterday's dirty clothing, and made the bed. Then he walked to the bath, taking up the sponge he scrubbed his master's back. Remy took pleasure in how his master relaxed under his ministrations. Remy carefully took up shampoo and massaged it into Victors long blond hair. Rinsing, careful to keep the soap out of his eyes, Victor exited the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist, Victor went to get dressed. Remy made to follow him but Victor stopped him. "You go take a bath, you had a long night last night, it's relaxing and I think I can get dressed on my own" said Victor with a smirk. At first Remy made to desist, but gave in in the end and happily sank into the still warm water. Scrubbing away the sweat from cleaning the room was like scrubbing away the tension of his desire for perfection.

Draining the tub and redressing in his uniform, Remy entered the master bedroom. Remy found his master curled up on the bed with a book. "Ready," inquired Victor, "I believe I said I would look into your martial arts classes today, why not now, then we can go to the kitchens to get something for breakfast."

"Ok" piped Remy cheerfully. Victor carefully closed his book and then strode out of the room, a damp Remy in tow. On the way out, Remy grabbed a hair tie to tie back his long wet hair and then he was ready.

They went outside of the castle and to the guard barracks. On the arrival of their lord, all stood at attention and waited for orders. "At ease," barked Victor, then, turning to the senior officer, he said "I am looking for someone to teach my slave how to defend himself, do you have any recommendations?" After thinking a moment, the grizzled war veteran responded. "Yes sir, as a matter of fact I do, Sargent Jameson has proven well versed in hand to hand combat and I don't think the extra task would be too much a strain on his schedule." "Thank you, send him up to my quarters as soon as possible, Dismissed" Victor saluted the corps and turned to leave, Remy following, and walked back up to the castle. Once inside, the smell of cooking food drew them through the great hall to the spacious kitchens.

As they entered the kitchen they were accosted by a large woman of around 40, who scooped Remy up in a big bear hug, and quickly bowed respectfully to Victor. "Remy! It's been so long, how is my little Remykins?"

"Just fine Jennifer, but if you keep squeezing like that I might have to change my mind." "Oh…silly me. Let my enthusiasm get the better of me, why are you here anyway. You didn't come to raid my kitchen again did you?" "Again?" queried Victor amusedly. With a sheepish grin Remy said "We were playing battle, the other boys and I, and I, thinking this was another room to hide in. Hid under one of the big brass bowls and waited for the boys to arrive. Jennifer found me and though I was a bandit" rubbing his arse at the memory he added, "She packs a mighty hefty punch with a wooden spoon."

Victors eyes lit up with laughter and he chuckled.((a.n. a bit scary, the idea of vampires chuckling, but I thought, Hey why not))

"What am I going to do with you Remy. Well first things first, we came to get some breakfast for the go, as we will be out most of the morning." Said Victor with a sly grin in Remy's direction. "Yes milord, right away, would you like toast or scones, and I can pack preserves or marmalade I assume you want a blood flask too milord?" "Why don't you pack scones and marmalade, and yes one, or actually, two blood flasks." "Yes, milord, I'm on it, you can sit by the fire while you wait, there are some comfy chairs over there." She said, indicating with her infamous wooden spoon.

While waiting by the fire, Remy noticed an odd expression on his master's face, like he had a secret he wasn't going to share but he knew would make someone happy. Remy thought over the possibilities, and came to the conclusion that Victor must have a girlfriend or something, because otherwise Remy was quite stumped at the idea of a very giddy Victor. Soon after, Jennifer reappeared this time with a cloth wrapped parcel and sack, putting the parcel in the sack she handed it to Remy who set it down before receiving another large bear hug. Donning the sack, Remy and Victor exited the kitchen and walked toward the main doors. Stopping just before the doors, Victor asked Remy to turn around and Victor deviously pulled a blindfold out of one of his secret pockets. "Come here Remy, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Pulling the blindfold over Remy's eyes, Victor then led him out the door and onto the spacious Sagoicci grounds.


	5. Chapter Four

Summary: Remy get a birthday present and….more

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Warnings: nope….but soon…..I hope?

**I think this chapter really bites, but I could find no real excuse for further procrastination. I wish I could just skip to the good parts. sigh **

**Well here it goes……. **

Victor led Remy around the grounds, double backing a few times just to confuse Remy. As they reached their final destination, the smell of straw and manure alerted Remy of their location. The Stables thought Remy, What in Merlin's name? Just inside the doors, Victor quickly pulled off the blindfold. Remy gaped at the sight if front of him. The entire staff was there sporting smiles and a magiced banner that read "Happy Birthday Remy" in sparkling gold letters. Then they moved to reveal a large black stallion, a powerful horse, tethered.

"He's yours Remy. Happy Birthday!" beamed Victor. Remy smiled and then his face fell.

"Master, I can't accept this, slaves can't own property."

"But your not a slave anymore, as of early this morning, you are free, I got the papers while you bathed."

Remy stood there shocked for a few seconds, before his face regained its smile and then he bowed and said "Well in that case, thank you Ma….Sir." Beaming Remy walked to the horse and laid his hand on the beast's warm velvety nose. Staring into the horse's eyes Remy felt a deep mental connection form. "Valiant, his name is Valiant." Declared Remy with finality and then Valiant tossed his head as if in consent to the applause of those gathered.

"Thank you all for your time, please go ahead to the castle for refreshment, I must speak with Remy alone." Said Victor confidently. Everyone took his or her leave and left Remy and victor alone with Valiant in the large barn.

Once everyone had gone, Victor turned to Remy,

"Walk with me, we have much to discuss"

"But what about Valiant?"

"The stable boys will give him a stall and some feed for now, you can visit him later, perhaps we will go riding this evening after the party."

"Ok, what did you want to talk about? Asked Remy as he followed Victor out of the barn and into the spacious meadows, still lugging the picnic sack. Victor led Remy to a bench located in the shade of a large tree that hid them from the almost high noon sun. Setting the sack down by the trunk of the tree Remy moved to sit opposite Victor on the bench.

Once Remy was seated, Victor turned to Remy and asked, "Remy how much do you know about the resistance?" 

"Not much, I guess, just that they are aurors engaged in guerilla fighting against the Dark Lord."

"Well that's just part of it. The guerillas are called the Second Order and are mostly the family and friends of the members of the Order of the Phoenix that were killed in the final battle. There was a prophecy spoken about 20 years ago that stated that the one to defeat the dark lord would be born on July 31. Everyone thought it was Harry Potter, but as he is dead, it is now obvious it wasn't him. But there was another, a Neville Longbottom, now spearheading the resistance. What most people don't know is that many Death Eaters and Vampires also have joined the resistance. They believe that Voldemort and his bigotry is wrong, that slavery is wrong" smiling apologetically.

"You know, I did it to keep you safe, So many of the others would have just added you to their harem or kept you as a bauble" Victor said with disgust. "I vowed to myself that I would free you as soon as the opportunity presented itself, and now it has. Voldemort has decided to reopen Hogwarts as a school for Dark Wizards. The resistance needs a spy inside the school to see what the next batch of Death Eaters will be like, and to recruit new members among the young and open-minded. It is your choice Remy, you can join the order and be once such spy in addition to becoming a true Sagoicci, or you can choose to be obliviated of this conversation and set free to do as you please."

Victor paused for a moment to look at Remy whose mouth was hanging open in unveiled shock. "Wh-Wh-What you speak is treason!" gaped Remy. "I can understand your shock, but if your look at the situation from a different direction you will see that it is RIGHT. Voldemort's followers killed your father; He ordered them to track down your mother and siblings and they slaughtered them like _cattle_ just because they were in the family of an auror. They killed them all, even the children. How can someone like that be allowed to govern the lives of so many people. Could a group of people striving to protect the weak and ailing from a tyrannical and power-hungry leader, be the egotistical bastards they are made out to be? Ask yourself that.

Remy sat in silence for a while before looking up at Victor with tear stained cheeks, "I'll do it" he finally whispered, "For my family for the others."

"Thank you Remy, I am so proud of you. Welcome to the Resistance!"

"Sir, may I ask a question"

"Why of course Remy, ask away"

"Wh-What exactly does it take to become a Sagoicci?"  
"Oh, nothing much….just a little blood." Said Victor with a smirk, flashing his fangs at the now very pale Remy. Remy shifted nervously around his seat. "Oh stop your fidgeting. It won't hurt all that much, some even find it pleasurable" Said Victor with another smirk, earning a vivid blush from Remy. "Oh, such a prude" Victor commented with another smirk.

Victor leaned over and slowly pulled Remy up onto his lab. "It's only going to hurt for a moment, and then it will be worth it in the long run." And with that Victor sank his fangs into Remy's neck. Remy gasped, tensed and then as the pain faded, an odd sense of calm flowed over him. He felt safe hre, safe in his lord's arms. As the blood ran out of him, Remy sank closer and closer to unconsciousness, till with a blissful sigh he went limp. Victor struggled with himself before finally pulling himself away. Using one of his own fangs to slash open his wrist then he offered brought the limb to Remy's mouth. With the subconscious grip of a bulldog, Remy latched on and sucked greedily. After a time, Victor had to wrench his arm away or Remy would have sucked him dry.

Seconds later Remy began spasming violently, Victor quickly dropped to the grass, grabbed Remy's head and arms and help him close until the tremors ceased. They stopped just as quickly as they started. Victor tentatively loosened his grasp and allowed Remy to stand. Wobbling a bit on his seizure weakened legs Remy leant on Victor and they got back on the bench. "How do you feel?" asked Victor nervously. "Weak like I ran a marathon" replied Remy weakly looking up at Victor. "Your eyes are no longer purple Remy, I hope you aren't mad at me." "Why would I be, you have given me so much more. Now do you have anything that will make me feel better, I am parched." "Ah, silly me, here, have a canteen." Said Victor sheepishly as he fumbled around in the picnic sack. Accepting the canteen from Victor, Remy drank greedily, and with the intake of the sustaining liquid his knees stopped wobbling and he became less and less light headed. When the container was empty he handed it back to Victor who took it and put it back in the sack.

"Well, I guess we should forget about the picnic and get back to the castle and celebrate with the others." Sighed Remy. "Yes, I am sure they all can't wait to congratulate you, and many people will want to meet the newest member of the Sagoicci clan, Remy…..Sagoicci," as Victor finished his sentence a shocked look passed over Remy's pale-ish complexion. "But, sir, I thought that only the heir to the clan could have that last name….and…..you can't mean me……can you? I mean, I am just a…."

Victor saved Remy from finishing the sentence because he knew that it would end with slave and that was not pleasing for him to hear Remy down talking himself.

"Yes, that's right Remy, it is a surname for the heir alone, but you are mistaken when you think I don't mean you." Victor took a shaky breath then continued. "I know this day has been a real shock to you, I mean, your surprise birthday, your turning, and now….well, Remy, I would be delighted to have you call me father, that is, I would like to...adopt you. If you don't want that, I will understand…."

"Are you kidding!" gasped Remy, "Would I? Of Course! I would love to have a family!"

" Thank you Remy, you don't know how happy this makes me feel. A Father." A very happy looking vampire lord leant over and gave a very dazed looking young vampire a big bear hug. "Thank you sir," Remy said quietly "shouldn't we be getting back."

"Oh…yes, sorry, I got carried away with…being a father. Who would have guessed." Then together, Victor with his arm around Remy's shoulder and the unused picnic sack in his other hand they made their way back, elated to the Sagoicci castle where a party was waiting to begin.

**Well, there it was, tell you me what you thought I guess, please be nice, I will try to update ASAP. **


	6. Chapter Five

Summary: Remy has a party, gets a title, and gets presents…. lots of them

Disclaimer: um…yeah…. you know this by heart already I am sure, just say it in your head

Warnings: Nope 

After Remy and Victor returned to the castle for the rest of Remy's party, Victor pulled Remy aside. Leaning over to whisper in Remy's ear he said, "Before you go into all of your friends, I want you to go up to your room and put on the robes on your bed. They are the other half of your present from me. Oh, and you wont be needing this anymore," Victor then gently reached up and removed the collar from around Remy's neck. After wearing it for years, Remy almost felt naked with out it but he really didn't need it anymore and it felt good to be free, and adopted. "Ok, sir!" said Remy cheerfully.

"Remy…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you call me…father?"

Smiling broadly, Remy said. "Of course…. father" then he bounded away and up the stairs to see what clothes Victor had mentioned.

Remy sprinted all the way to his room, and bursting in he rushed over to the bed in his excitement. When he saw what had been laid out he gasped in surprise. A full set of vampire dress robes had been laid out. They were all black, made of black silk, with a large Sagoicci crest on the back in red velvet. There were narrow strips of red velvet on the sleeves and the collar as well as the bottom of the pants to show his newly gained rank. The pants were loose fitting and comfortable and there was also a pair of sturdy boots. On further inspection, Remy noticed that the boots had a small sheath with a simple dagger on the inside. Remy stripped and almost reverently put on the new clothes, savoring the feel of the silk against his skin. Admiring himself in the mirror, he then fixed his hair before hurrying out of the room and back to the stairs. Slowing his pace as he reached the doors to the large great hall, he paused momentarily to catch his breath then, grunting slightly, opened the doors and entered.

Remy was shocked to see not only his friends on the staff, but the Sagoicci clan in it's entirety save a few guards, were also in attendance. At his entrance all rose and applauded. Tables had been set up all around the room and trays piled high with delicacies adorned them. In the front of the room a larger table had been set up and sitting at it were the commander of the clan's army, Victor's most closest advisors, and even a few members of the Vampire council. At the center of the table were two large and very ornate chairs, one just slightly smaller than the other. Unsure of what to do, Remy just stood there and gaped, until Victor came over and smiling took him by the arm and led him to the head table. As he passed he was met with many reactions from beaming smiles to wary glances and withering glares, but Remy was numb to all of this as he was led to the slightly smaller chair to the right of Victors.

Once they had arrived, the man to Victor's left, a middle aged man by vampire years, raised his goblet and said "To Our Lord, Lord Victor Sagoicci, and to his son the young heir Lord Remy Sagoicci, may they both have long life and prosperity!" Then the hall rang with cheers of "To Lord Victor!" and "To Lord Remy!" Remy was still a bit in shock but the reality of the situation was beginning to sink in. He was a _lord _now, and heir to the leadership of the entire Sagoicci clan. Making up his mind to enjoy himself at his newly achieved status, he followed in his new father's suit and smiling raised his goblet of pumpkin juice, he would get wine in a few years. The last thing Victor needed was a drunk heir, enough people would be drunk tonight as it is. Victor simply couldn't get why perfectly sane vampires and humans alike could allow themselves to sink so far into a beer enhanced stupor that they practically _obliviated_ themselves, _without_ a wand.

When the toasting was finished, Victor spoke up, "Thank you, and on behalf of Remy, my son, I thank you all for coming. Please enjoy yourself, there will be entertainment after the meal, then we will adjourn to the ballroom for small talk and presents." As Victor said the word presents, Remy's face lit up and Victor smiled down at him amusedly. "Now, I would be very much pleased, if everyone began before the food gets cold." And with that Victor sat followed by Remy and the rest of those in the hall. Remy had only seen such food at the few Death Eater parties he had attended, and even then he had never tasted them. He was eager to try a bit of everything, and immediately piled his plate with some of all he could reach. He then caught himself and made himself slow down and eat in a manner befitting a lord. Noticing this Victor gave Remy a look of pure pride, noticed by none, accept a dour looking vampire sitting at lower table. His features were so twisted in malice directed at Victor and Remy that he appeared as if he had eaten a rotten lemon whole. Remy, however noticed the man, and startled by his confusing expression, filed the event away in his head to ask Victor about later. Turning back to his food, he forced his mind back to the party and enjoying himself and ignored the unpleasant man.

Once everyone had finished, Victor clapped his hands and the food and empty plates vanished to be replaced by deserts and clean dishes and cutlery. Then a trumpet fanfare sounded and the doors to the great hall opened and six servants entered, carrying a layered cake the size of one of the tables. It was covered with white frosting and in red and black on the center of the topmost layer was script that read, "Happy Birthday Lord Remy!" There were 13 candles on the cake that flickered and gave off gold and silver sparks. When the cake reached the head table a smaller table was conjured in front of it and the cake placed upon it. To cheers, Remy blew out the candles, but instead of going out like normal candles they shot off like rockets to explode 15 feet above the gathered crowd where gold, black, and red confetti then rained down eliciting cheers and laughter. The cake was then cut and pieces passed out to all. Once everyone had been served, the six servants moved to the sides of the room as the entertainment arrived.

A small troupe of 12 or so entertainers entered the great hall, they all wore dark traveling cloaks and carried trunks of props and costumes. They bowed respectfully to Victor and Remy and then acknowledged the other guests. Then, with flourish, the traveling cloaks disappeared to reveal brightly decorated costumes. A stage was conjured so that all could see and the head of the troupe stepped forward. "On behalf of our troupe, and for the viewing pleasure of Lords Victor and Remy Sagoicci, may they live forever, We are pleased to present _The Tales of Alessandro Sagoicci and the rise of the Sagoicci Clan_. Enjoy!" This proclamation was met with tumultuous applause. Apparently this was a favorite, Remy, knowing next to little about the history of the Sagoicci clan, made sure to pay close attention. The troupe readied themselves and prepared to start, then with a flash of sparks the play began. Everyone was so engrossed in the play that for a while everyone's attention was focused solely on the show. No one noticed the man sneaking up slowly towards the head table.

About half way through the production, Remy heard a soft sound behind him, at first he thought nothing of it until he heard the unmistakable sound of a blade being drawn. In his peripheral vision he saw that Victor was still focused on the show, but he also saw the dark clad man coming up closer and closer behind him and Victor, he also saw the dark metal dagger in the man's hand. As unobtrusively as possible, he made it look as if he were scratching his foot as he carefully pulled out the concealed dagger from his boot. Remy pretended to watch the show as the man drew closer and closer. _Just a little bit closer…and NOW!"_ thought Remy. Rising up abruptly, and using this leverage as well as the element of surprise he shoved his dagger up and through the would-be attacker's neck. Gasping with pain and anger, the assassin brought his blade down in a wicked slash that tore open Remy's sleeve and cut deeply into his arm but that was all he could do before he fell to the ground dead.

The fight had captured the halls attention and at first the hall was dead silent (a.n. no pun intended) then everyone cheered and began clapping. Blushing slightly, Remy turned to Victor who was looking at him with a look of confusion mixed with amusement. Remy bent to examine the failed assassin's face and he was only mildly surprised to recognize it as the man with the odd facial expression from earlier. He was about to voice this, but the blood loss finally got to him. The floor rushed up at him at an alarming rate and he sank into unconsciousness. There was a flurry of motion as the fallen Remy was examined, his cut, spelled closed and his shirtsleeve magically repaired. The he was _enervated_ and placed back in his chair.

Weakly he accepted a blood filled canteen from Victor and drinking, weakly at first, then with fervor, Remy began to regain his strength. Once the canteen was empty he felt fully restored and he muttered his thanks to the gathered sea of worried faces. As it was proven that the young lord was alright, a new bout of cheers broke out and Victor stood "Thank goodness for Remy's intuition and youthful intelligence, an assassination has been foiled, but lets not focus on that just now. Let us finish the play the players have so diligently prepared, then adjourn to the ballroom for well earned gift-giving." Sitting he motioned for the players to begin where they left off.

An hour later found Remy, Victor, and the guests in the ballroom where a raised dais had been set up at one end where there were chairs for Victor and Remy. Each guest approached the dais, placed their gift at Remy's feet, said a few words of well wishes and praise, bowed, and then left to get drinks and engage in small talk with the others. This continued for sometime, and to Remy the faces began to blur. Whether this was due to the increasingly late hour or the sheer number of guests, Remy was unsure, but eventually it was over and everyone had paid their respects and was off chatting elsewhere. Remy looked at the small mountain of gifts and wanted desperately to open them all right now, but a firm hand on his shoulder restrained him. "Not yet," Victor gently said, "let it wait until everyone has left. Anyway, there is someone who wants to see you, sneak out the servants door and head to the kitchen, I think I can hold down the fort for a while, just hurry back soon." "Ok, I guess," said Remy reluctantly, but he did as he was told, successfully leaving the room full of chatting vampires unnoticed. Following the short servants hallway to the kitchen he wondered who the person could be.

As he entered the kitchen however, he was elated to see Adele, now in her 20's pacing back and forth followed by two spy youngsters of about 2, twin boys by the look of them. At his entrance, Adele stopped her pacing, and turned to Remy, and dropped to her knees in the bow appropriate to her status. Remy quickly assured her it was not necessary and bid her to rise. Embracing Adele happily he enquired as to her health and how she had been managing lately. She had been given a leave of a little over a year when it was discovered she was carrying twins and Remy had not seen her for some time. "I've been fine milord, these are my sons, Derrik, and Dominic, they turn two in about three months, and they make rearing hippogriffs look easy." Said Adele with a smirk. "Adele, no title is necessary, we are alone and you are more like a sister to me than anything, just Remy is fine." "Whatever you say _my Lord_" she said sarcastically, curtsying deeply. Then she added "Just kidding," when she saw the annoyed look on Remy's face. "Oh, I almost forgot. Drew and I, Drew's my husband, we wanted to give you a gift too." Adele said, rummaging around in a sack on the table behind her. She pulled out a small square box, wrapped in dark red paper and tied with a black leather string. Holding it out to Remy, who accepted it, cradling it reverently. This gift he wanted to open right now, and Victor couldn't stop him. Remy gently untied the string and peeled away the paper, he opened the box to reveal a small medallion, about the size of a galleon.

"It's not much I am afraid but I found it in a small market while Drew and I were on our honeymoon and I thought you would find it useful. It carries a powerful protection charm that will suck in all curses, all you have to do is put a little of your blood in it." Adele said meekly as Remy stared in awe at the gift. "Adele, I-I don't know what to say…but thank you, thank you so very much, I will treasure it always, and wear it forever. He took it out of the box and holding it up he bit his finger and held the bloody finger to the medallion, which absorbed the liquid to turn a deep crimson. Licking his finger, Remy healed the small wound. Then he tied the narrow leather cord around his neck and let he medallion slip under his tunic.

"Thank you so much for your kind gift and for your friendship Adele, I hope to see you soon, but I must return to the party before I am missed." Remy said then turned to leave. Suddenly he turned back.

"Adele, do you think you could meet me for lunch this weekend, how about around 1:30 here in the kitchen, we have so much to catch up on."

"Won't you be missed by Master Victor? What about the clan?"

"I will make time for you, and father won't mind."

"Well in that case, I would be honored, Remy. Thank you, now you should probably go back."

"Yea, I probably should, see you Saturday Adele!" and with that he went back along the servant's hallway to the ballroom to rejoin the partygoers.

He reentered the ballroom successfully avoiding detection once again and found Victor who was talking with the greasy haired man from the most recent Death Eater party. This time though the conversation was utterly benign and didn't break off as soon as Remy approached. Noticing Remy, Victor made to introduce Remy to the man. "Remy, I would like you to meet Mr. Severus Snape, he will be your potions teacher if you get accepted at the dark lord's new school." "How do you do Lord Remy?" inquired the man in what appeared a strained measure of civility. "Fine, thank you Mr. Snape." Then Remy's features were overcome by the yawn that crept unbidden to his countenance. Noting this Victor cast a quick _sonorus_ then said, his voice ringing through the ballroom. "It is getting late, and as Remy is tired, we shall let him get to bed, you are welcome to stay and finish your talk, but Remy and I will be taking our leave, I bid you all good-night and again thank you all for coming."

Victor then sent the pile of presents to Remy's room and led Remy off to bed. Remy was so tired that he didn't even notice the alterations done to his room. The bed had grown considerably and now sported deep blue velvet curtains, and the floor was covered in fluffy carpet of the same color, One the bed was a blue down comforter with the Sagoicci crest on it in gold. In the corner was an ornately carved ebony wardrobe with the Sagoicci crest in rosewood inlay. If Remy had gone into his bathroom he would have also noticed that it had grown considerably and now sported a sizeable bath and shower, a marble sink .Off to the side a toiletry cabinet with big fluffy towels in royal blue with the Sagoicci crest on them in gold. A full exploration of the alterations and the pile of presents at the foot of Remy's bed would have to wait for the morning though because Remy was already asleep, still in his clothes. Victor carefully removed Remy's boots, and placing them on the floor by the bed, pulled the covers over Remy and dimming the lights, exited the room. Outside the door, Victor stationed two guards with strict instructions that no one was to disturb Remy before 10 the next morning then went off to bed himself, smiling slightly at the success of the day. A good nights sleep was insured for all.

** Well, there it was, a much better chapter if you ask me. Tell me what you think…. also am currently looking for a beta, seeing as I am only one person and can miss things editing wise. Comments and _constructive _criticism are welcome. **


	7. Chapter Six

Summary: Remy opens his presents, gets mail, and has his first martial arts lesson

Disclaimer: erm…..

Warnings: Natta 

Stretching and yawning Remy coaxed his sleep addled brain to wakefulness and prepared to start a new day. Opening his eyes, he gasped, and did a double take. This wasn't his room, all this finery was new, he had to have been moved. But no the lay out was just the same, the pieces had just undergone a make-over that's all. Still in shock at the change, Remy got out of bed to take his ritual morning shower and noting his clothing the events of last evening came rushing back into glorious clarity. He was a lord now, and recognized as the heir to the clan. "_Well that_ _explains the changes to my quarters, these rooms are fit for a Lord."_ Thought Remy, then he saw the pile of presents still waiting to be opened and thoughts of all else proved volatile. Sitting on the floor in front of the stack he stared at the presents and tried to decide which one to open first. He had never seen so many gifts before and the sheer variety in size and color made it difficult to choose. Finally he settled on a long cylindrical package wrapped in dark green wrapping paper. Tearing into the paper he quickly revealed a broom, it was "_The newest racing broom from the makers of the Firebolt, THE THUNDER HEAD_." Remy was speechless. Setting the broom carefully on his bed, he tore into the remaining presents at random and revealed, a set of fighting daggers, various types of knives, a sword spelled to be light and capable of fighting in all weather conditions, an invisibility cloak, and cloaks of other use. He also opened gifts of rings and medallions but nothing could measure up with Adele's gift in his mind. Finally all gifts were opened except a tiny box wrapped in garish pink wrapping paper with green polka dots. Amused and curious Remy picked up the box and opening it found a small whistle. Attached was a note that read " Open your bedroom window, blow this whistle and stand back. Cautious at first, but then with more sureness, Remy did as the note instructed, first opening the windows wide, then blowing hard on the whistle, no sound was made, and Remy stared hard at the whistle. "_Is it broken?"_ he thought worriedly and almost forgot about the stepping back part as a large flying animal swooped towards the window. Ducking for cover Remy gasped as the animal shot through the window, then did a circuit about the room to slow down before settling down on the window ledge.

Remy slowly got up from he knees to look at the creature, and upon inspection noted it to be some type of owl. Large and imposing it had shiny black feathers that almost looked blue they were so dark. Hooting loudly, it turned its tawny gaze on Remy. Remy unsure of what to do, looked down at the little slip of paper for more instruction and turnign the slip over, found it. He will come when you blow the whistle, when he comes give him a whole mouse and he will prove agreable enough. I enclosed a mouse for this purpous but you should buy more at your earliest convenience if you want to avoid an irritable owl. Peering nervously into the box he noticed the small frozen mouse wrapped in plastic at the bottom of the box and gagged. Dubiously reaching into the box with two fingers he pulled the mouse of of the plastic and held it up at arms length. Turning slightly green he tossed the mouse in the general direction of the owl, who at once saw the mouse and spreading its wings swooped up to meet it and caught it in its beak with a sickening _crunch_. Remy now more than slightly green left the owl to its meal and made his own way to his shower.

As he entered the bathroom, he again was shocked by the alterations and decided in favor of a bath rather than the shower. Pulling a towel from the toiletry cabinet and grabbing his shampoo and soap from the shower he prepared for his bath, Stripping and entering the deep tub via the small stairs at one end he noted the various taps labeled "lavender" or "rosewater." After a moments deliberation Remy chose a tap labeled "sandalwood" and immediately the tub began to fill with warm water and the sent of sandalwood permiated the room. Sighing in contentment, Remy took a seat and waited for the water to come up to his chest before turning off the faucet and undo his hair tie to let his shoulder length hair out of it's pony tail. Taking up the shampoo and sinking under the water to wet his hair then emerging, he put a small amount of shampoo in his hand and began to lather his hair. Then, rinsing he removed the suds from his hair which now hung wet and limp in waves. Then taking up the soap he washed himself and then exited the tub wrapping the fluffy blue towel about himself and pulling the plug to drain the tub. He went to the mirror in front of the sink and took up the brush sitting there. Pulling it forcefully through his stubbornly tangly hair, Remy made sure all tangles disappeared then pulled it back again into his ritualistic pony tail. Satisfied, he exited the bathroom to look for a change of clothes.

Not sure where to look first he opted for the ornate wardrobe and was rewarded with success. Inside he found sets of Vampire robes similar to what he wore last night but of more practical fabric than silk. The morning chill was wafting in from the open window and Remy shivered slightly as he chose a hanger at random and dressed quickly. Once dressed he looked around for his boots and found them at the foot of the bed, looking inside Remy found that the dagger had been cleaned and replaced. He slipped them on over a new pair of socks he found in a chest of drawers next to the wardrobe and was then ready for the day. Just in time too, because soon after he heard an escalating argument between the guards and man, whose voice Remy didn't recognize. Unsure of what to do, Remy then heard Victor's voice enter the mix and rushed to the doors to investigate. The bickering men didn't even notice that the doors had opened at first until Remy softly coughed. The men whirled and then turned sheepish. "Sorry to disturb you Milord Remy, but I was instructed see you at my earliest convenience and I did, but your guards denied me access." Said the man in what Remy noted to be military issue regalia the man then bowed and added, "If you truly wish to be unbothered I can return at a later hour."

"No, no this is fine, I was just about to go fine father anyway. Who are you anyway?"

"Why I am to be your martial arts instructor, milord, if it pleases you."

"Oh, now I remember, you are Sargent Jameson!"

"Yes, milord, ready and willing to serve."

Turning to Victor Remy asked, "Where are my lessons to be held?" Victor thought a moment and then said, "Well there is a suite of rooms just down the hall that can be spelled to suffice in a few hours time. I am sure, sergeant, that you will find them spacious enough, why don't you work on preparing them to your liking and Remy will join you there in say, 2 hours time." "Thank you very much Milord Victor, that would be very much acceptable sir." Said the man bowing deeply. "Marvelous" said Victor with a smile. Victor then turned to one of the guards and instructed him to take the sergeants to the indicated rooms and to send up a few servants to help. Once the guard and the sergeant had left Victor walked past Remy into his room and Remy joined him, closing the twin doors behind him. "I see you have opened your presents," Victor noted amusedly as he saw the stack of items and the pile of wrappings. He then saw the bird still perched on the window sill. "Oh my, that must be from Eliazar Flint, always liked owls, he simply insists that everyone should own one, he also is quite color blind and often uses the most….unfortunate color schemes." Said Victor noticing the small pink and green box sitting on the bed. Remy laughed at the absurdity of it and Victor smiled indulgently.

Just then the post arrived. A swarm of owls came bearing many letters addressed to Lord Remy Sagoicci, Sagoicci Castle, West Wing, Room 24. Most were birthday messages and apologies from those who couldn't attend. Remy set those aside because what really captured his attention was a large and very thick black envelope with silver script on it and an odd coat of arms on the top left hand corner were the return address would be. Turning it over curiously in his hands Remy then opened it and removed a sheaf of equally black paper with the same odd silver script. Victor saw the envelope and knew immediately what it was. "That would be your acceptance letter from the Dark Lord's academy. What does it say?" Remy unfolded the papers and began to read.

Dear Mr. Remy Sagoicci,

It is my pleasure to announce that you have been accepted at my school for future members of my elite group of peacekeepers, the Death Eaters. On merit of parentage and perceived skill you have been noted for inclusion in these forces. Enclosed you will find a list of the items needed for attendance at my school. All attendees may bring pets but they must not have a danger rating of over XX and they must not need extensive attention because focus should be on your studies and not on the keeping of an animal. Respond before the date of July 31 if you are to be in attendance among the future elite.

Signed,

Lord Voldemort

Remy finished reading the letter portion and looked up at Victor in amusement. "Well? Should I sent my acceptance now?" "Sure why not." Responded Victor motioning to the quill, ink and parchment on a small writing desk Remy hadn't noticed before. Moving to the desk and taking up the quill in large careful letters he wrote, "I Lord Remy Sagoicci accept your invitation to attend." Then sealing the envelope he went over to the owl he got for his birthday and nervously reached for his leg to tie the letter to and was relieved when the owl obliged with not contest. Fixing the letter the owl's outstretched leg, then sending it off to deliver the message to the Dark Lord, Remy breathed a sigh of relief. Then he turned to the rest of the papers sent to him. The next sheet was a list of supplies needed as mentioned that read:

All students will need:

2 sets of combat robes, black

2 sets of sturdy boots, black

1 wand

1 cauldron, pewter or other non-valuable metal, standard size

1 copy of the following:

_Dark Curses: Book One_ by: Fridrich Wittlespoon

_Working as an Undercover Operative_ by: Anonymous

_Potions and Potion making: Book One_ by: Victoria Nettlehaven

_Basic Charms: Book One_ by: Alexius Venerslausen

_Hand to Hand Combat: Book One_ by: Manus Dextrius

_Beginners Astrology: Book One_ by: Florian Andromedae

All students may bring a broom, though the leisure time required to enjoy it may or may not present itself.

"I guess we have to go shopping today don't we?" asked Remy slightly overwhelmed by the list of the needed items.

"Yes we do, but why don't we wait until after your combat training and lunch, we can go in the late afternoon. Presently, I do believe it is time for some breakfast," said Victor with relish. Remy's stomach did the talking for him as they both made there way to the small private breakfast room close to the kitchens. After filling themselves with sausage and eggs, toast and bacon, Remy went to prepare for his first martial art session.

He appeared at the indicated set of rooms 15 minutes before his scheduled time and knocking softy waited to be admitted. The door opened soon after and Remy was ushered inside. The room was actually pretty basic with white walls, a high ceiling and no real decoration. The floor however was a thick blue mat and one wall was a entirely mirror. Remy could see through a doorway to another room where from what he could see various weapons hung on the wall. The sergeant tossed a basic black set of pants and a tunic much like Remy had worn as a slave and told him to go change. Slightly confused, but willing, Remy did as he was told, going into a small cubicle off to the side and emerging minutes later in the simple clothing. "Good now you are ready. In this room, rank or social status means nothing, I am the master, you are my pupil and you are to address me as such. If I tell you to do something, you do it, regardless of how hard or impossible you may think it is. I will never push you beyond your capacities but I will come pretty close. Whining will not be accepted and will be dealt with harshly. You may be joined at sometime by some of my other pupils, you are to treat them with respect and do as they tell you as well. Understood?"

Remy was utterly shocked by this speech but he wanted to learn so after a pause nodded and said, "Yes…Master." "Good, our first lesson today will be blocking basic attacks." Remy was tossed a long pole and the sergeant took up an identical one. "I want you to stop me from hitting you with my staff, I won't be gentle just because you are a lord. If you are in a fight you will not be pampered because of status. If you get hit it will sting and most likely bruise, I suggest you maintain a semblance of vigilance. Begin." Remy raised his staff in what he thought to be a ready position and the sergeant swung his staff around keeping it about two feet off the ground to hit Remy hard in the back of the leg. Surprised Remy pitched forward and fell in a jumble of legs and staff. Laughing hard, The sergeant pulled Remy off the floor. "Never expect all strikes to be at vital areas, your legs are just as vulnerable, and you must learn to fall properly, that was possibly the worst fall I have ever seen. You have to roll like this."

Demonstrating and then having Remy follow in his example, Remy eventually could perform a passable forward roll, with and without the staff in his hands. The session continued much in the same way for two and a half hours. Remy would attempt to do as instructed, fail miserably, be corrected, and then they would move on. Remy was covered with what would become painful bruises and very sore when the sergeant called for the lesson to end. Thanking the sergeant and handing him the staff Remy limped out of the room dripping with sweat. Grabbing his clothes on the way and went to his rooms to take his second hot bath of the day.

Half an hour later found Remy all washed up and changed back into his vampire robes. He then laid the combat uniform out for the servants to take and clean and went to find Victor for lunch. He found him, after inquiring from a passing guard, in the library ready some heavy tome of history. "Hello, father."

"Oh, hello Remy, how was your lesson."

"Painful," said Remy with a slight wince.

"Oh, don't worry, you will improve, I still remember my first martial arts lesson, my master sent me to the infirmary with a broken nose and arm, be grateful, a few bruises are nothing, and though painful now, they will help you remember later not to let your guard down. I suppose however that you want lunch now already."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Remy with fervor and chuckling, Victor put down his book for later reference and together they went off in search of food.

Well there you have it, a chappie, a short chappie but a chappie none the less. I would love to know what you think and all feedback is nice. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, it is so encouraging.


	8. Chapter Seven

Summary: Remy goes shopping, and plans for yet another party

Disclaimer: …..

Warnings: stay tuned

From the author:

Alright then, in this chapter there are many made up names, that I think could be a bit lame but I was struggling to at least come up with original names. I would very much appreciate any tips on coming up with unique names if anyone would be willing to give it. If not…meh I will make do. We'll see what you think.

subsandwich

Remy and Victor went to the small dinning room near the kitchen for lunch and quickly eating the sandwiches and pudding, they then readied themselves to go shopping. "We'll apparate there, and then we can have all the purchases delivered later to save time." Victor explained as he and Remy made to leave. "First things first though, when we get there we will have to create a Gringots account for you. Let me choose a few guards to come along and then we'll be off. Don't forget the supplies list." And with that, Victor left Remy alone in the entryway to wait. Remy didn't have to wait long though because in minutes, Victor returned, three dark clothed guards in tow and they all apparated away, Remy holding tightly to Victor's arm.

With a _pop_ the group arrived in a slightly different Diagon Alley than that which is remembered. There were new shops in the place of old and some shops had simply dissapperated. Gringots however still dominated the center of the alley and posed an awesome sight to Remy who had never been in Diagon Alley in the daylight hours. Entering the bank after instructing the guards to wait outside, Victor approached the goblin seated at a high desk at one end of the room. "Hello, I would like to open a subsidiary account in the name of Lord Remy Sagoicci off of my own." Grinning a very sharp and toothy grin, the gobbling instructed them to follow him and then led them into an office down a short hallway off of the main lobby. Once they were seated the goblin snapped his fingers and a folder of paper work appeared before him. Indicating where to sign he handed the papers to Victor who singed them with a flourish. "I assume you would like to make a withdrawal as well" inquired the goblin in an impossibly nasal voice that grated on the highly attuned vampire ears. Wincing slightly, Victor weakly nodded and produced his key. Smiling that toothy smile again the goblin led them to the trolley system that would take them to the Sagoicci vault.

Two quick and sickening trolley rides later, Victor and Remy were fully ready to commence shopping. Exiting the bank and allowing the guards to fall into step behind them, Victor led Remy to the first store on the market. Entering Olivander's wand shop the obviously aged Olivander answered the summons of the tinkling bell and came from the back of the shop to serve his new customers. Peering through thick bifocals, he quickly identified the customers. "Ah Lords Sagoicci, I have been expecting you, once I read about your new son in the papers, Remy, isn't it. You'll be needing a wand so lets get started. Tottering to the shelves he methodically pulled down several long and narrow boxes before returning to Remy and Victor. Opening the topmost box, Mr. Olivander removed a wand and handed it to Remy. "Ash, unicorn tail hair, 8 ½ inches, good for defense" Remy hardly had it in his hand before it was swiped away from him and another one put in his place. "Cherry, Thestral feather, 10 inches, sturdy," Remy got to wave this one, but nothing happened, or so he thought. Turning to voice his worry he spotted Victor and almost burst out laughing, his once very dark black hair was now bright pink. Quickly fixing this, Olivander retrieved the failed wand and continued to search for the proper match.

A long 15 minutes and an untold number of wands later, found Remy finally discovering his wand, "Yew, dragon heartstring, 12 ½ inches" and leaving Mr. Olivander's shop to go get the robes he needed. For these they headed to Horace and Horatio, fine clothing of all styles which was conveniently located, just across the way. As they entered the store, a stern looking shopkeeper greeted them. Noting who the customers were however his demeanor changed immediately. "Why hello my lords, what can I help you with today…..no let me guess. Lord Remy needs robes for the Dark Lord's academy. We have had so many orders today, wonderful for business." The man rambled on is much the same fashion as he led Remy to a cubicle and with a wave of his wand, a tape measurer began to take Remy's measurements. Within half an hour, Remy had bought the robes he needed as well as a few pairs of sturdy boots of the like needed for the academy. Paying and scheduling delivery to the castle within the week, Remy and Victor and their guards exited the shop and continued on.

Next was books, Remy was ushered into Flourish and Blotts, now under new ownership, where he quickly selected the required books on his list. He also convinced Victor to get a few books on hand to hand combat to aid in his personal study. Paying, and again scheduling delivery, the group moved on yet again, this time to buy Remy's potion supplies and cauldron, then, as Remy was about to collapse from exhaustion, he remembered the owl he had gotten for his birthday. "Father, we have to quickly stop and get some frozen mice for my owl, apparently it is all that will make him cooperate." Chuckling slightly Victor nodded and he and Remy stopped on the way home for some mice from the pet emporium before appearating home.

Once they arrived back at the Sagoicci castle, Remy's first thought was to take a nap before dinner, but that thought was quickly banished from his mind when he noticed the commotion brewing at the main door to the castle. Apparently someone wanted in and was being denied access. As they neared, Remy could eventually hear some of the conversation. "I really must speak with Lord Sagoicci, my master sent me." Said the thin and spindly man in somewhat shabby robes with, upon inspection, bore the Malfoy crest. As soon as Victor was within speaking distance, he spoke up loudly, "What seems to be the trouble here?" The messenger whirled, and seeing Victor quickly bowed low. "My Lord, on behalf of Master Lucius Malfoy, you are cordially invited to a party to be held in Lord Remy's honor on the 20 of June at 7 PM on the Malfoy Estate." Then the messenger handed Victor a dark envelope and with another quick bow dissapperated. Victor pocketed the envelope and entered the castle without speaking. To Remy, he looked as if in deep thought.

Once inside, Victor turned to Remy and said, "Remy do you think you could meet me in my study in about an hour? That should give you time for a quick nap." Before Remy could respond however, Victor turned with a swirl of robes leaving a very perplexed Remy in his wake. Remy hesitated a minute but then decided in favor of taking the given time for a nap. Entering his room after greeting the guards outside Remy saw that the owl whom he had decided to call Crunch in honor of his odd eating habits, was not there. Remy then assumed that he probably found his own way to the owlry, the smell alone would make the location perfectly clear so Remy had no doubt of Cruch's whereabouts. Remy plopped down contentedly on his bed and dozed lightly for about 45 minutes before he decided he should go meet Victor as planned.

Strolling through the winding hallways at a leisurely pace Remy eventually found himself outside Victor's study. The doors were closed and Remy was slightly startled to hear a strange voice, a man by the sound of it talking to his father. Not wanting to be rude, Remy knocked lightly on the door and the conversation broke off abruptly. "Who is is?" Victor's voice asked. "It's me…Remy." Remy said through the door. Moments later, the door was opened and Victor let Remy into the room. At his entrance, the man who had been speaking with his father rose. His platinum blond hair and pale complexion marked him immediately as one of the Malfoys.

"Remy I would like to introduce you to Mr. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, my associate among the Dark Lord's forces." "Pleased to meet you," Remy replied politely with a small smile. "Remy, we were just discussing this _soiree_ the Malfoys want to throw and your political coming out in society. Not to be rude or anything, but Remy, you don't know the first thing about etiquette or aristocratic behaviors from a lords standpoint. Draco here has offered to teach you, You would be staying with him and his family till the party. Of course you won't be able to have your martial arts classes for that time, but I think you could catch up fast."

"My lord, my son is currently taking dueling lessons, Stephan is about Remy's age, he turns 14 this November. I am sure his teacher wouldn't mind the extra pupil and in my _humble _opinion, dueling is an essential skill." Drawled Draco. "Ha, a Malfoy being humble, my things _have_ changed" teased Victor with a smirk. This earned a piercing glare from Draco followed by a playfully hurt look from Victor. The antics of the two grown men caused Remy to break down into barely concealed laughter. Not concealed enough though because Victor noticed and upbraided him. "Remy, Lords do NOT snicker, it's quite undignified." "Well you are one to talk, look at you two" smirked Remy. Victor made to reply finding the logic in Remy's comment, chose instead to smile and shake his head in amusement. A slight cough from Draco brought Victor back into focus.

"Oh yes, etiquette lessons, right. So Remy, are you game? You would probably leave today." Remy only had to think a moment, Draco seemed alright for an adult. Remy quickly agreed and he was sent off to pack a few trunks for his stay. A house elf took the trunks to the study where Draco and Victor were still chatting away. Remy entered the study again and said goodbye to Victor with a quick hug then his trunks were shrunk and Draco apparated home with Remy holding onto his arm. Once they arrived, seconds, later, Remy gasped in awe. Malfoy Manor was elegantly styled yet still commanded an aura of authority and security, not at all like the Sagoicci castle, which was pure force with little beauty in outside view. The Manor was set high on a hill and the view was amazing. Off to the east and south there was thick forest, to the north was a large meadow where a simplified quiddich pitch had been set up, and to the west was a large hedge maze that intrigued Remy greatly.

Draco noticed Remy's interest in the maze and said, "You can explore it with Stephan sometime while you're here. The layout changes every month so as not to get boring. Remy couldn't wait to explore. Walking to the door Draco was greeted by a stern looking butler in a sharp uniform who bowed at their arrival. Draco handed him his cloak and told Remy to do the same. Then Draco led Remy inside and the elegant beauty of the Manor again flabbergasted Remy. Draco ushered Remy into a lounge off of the entry way and encouraged him to sit. "Can I get the house elves to bring anything to drink?" asked Draco. "You wouldn't happen to have any blood would you?" Remy asked nervously. "We'll see what the house elves can work out, I can't imagine after years of holding close friendship with a vampire lord that we wouldn't have _some_ source of blood laying around." Said Draco with a characteristic smirk. "Ah, Butler," called Draco. "Yes sir?" "Could you gather up the family and tell them to come here at their convenience, I want them all to meet Remy." "Yes, Sir." The butler turned and left with a curt bow and left Remy and Draco alone to await the arrival of the rest of the Malfoy family.

Well there you have it an update. Of course if you want more, it would be very much beneficial if you could use the little feature called submit a review. I love feedback, and constructive criticism would be all right too.

**ciao**

**subsandwich**


	9. Chapter Eight

Summary: Remy meets the Malfoy's and settles in, he learns much and prepares for his first year at the Dark Lord's Academy

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except for Remy…he's mine, MINE I tell you…well him and a few other original characters but they don't matter…that much.

Warnings: The beginnings of yaoi I believe. 

Remy didn't have to wait long before the Malfoy brood began to appear. Malfoy senior was first to arrive, a man of haughtily regal bearing with long hair now more gray than the platinum blonde sported by the rest of the Malfoys. Then came two children a girl and a boy, the boy appeared about two years the senior of the two and looked about 13. This was Stephen, Remy assumed. The children came in the room giggling and laughing but with a stern glance from Draco, whom Remy assumed was the father, they composed themselves and blushing, moved to a couch opposite Remy. Then came a woman with a regal bearing that would rival the senior Malfoy's. Her face looked tired and her eyes seemed to have dulled to almost colorless. Remy noticed however that her dress robes were of high quality and indeed very beautiful. She moved to stand next to the senior Malfoy and Remy instantly knew her to be Narcissa Malfoy, mother to Draco. There was a short silence as if all were waiting for the others to speak first. Then Draco coughed softly and then introduced Remy.

"_Dear Family_, I would like to present his lordship Remy Sagoicci, heir to the Sagoicci domain following his father, Lord Victor Sagoicci. He will be staying in our _tender_ care in order for him to earn the proper conduct befitting of one of his status. And who better to teach him than a Malfoy, one of the most proper wizarding families in existence." This was met with a sniff of mild amusement from Lucius and raised eyebrow from Narcissa. Remy was momentarily unsure of what to do but eventually stood and with a polite nod of his head, said, 'ello, How do you do?" Narcissa gasped and Draco cringed. Noting this, Remy figured he had breached some code of conduct, and indeed he had. Hesitantly, Draco remarked, "My lord, on of your status does not inquire casually of his subjects health. A lord must exude an air of utmost decorum at all times. "Oh, so more along the lines of "Welcome and greetings," Remy said the last part with his straightest and most somber face. "Much improved Lord Remy, though facial expression of _some_ sort could be nice. Still you have much too learn. Hopefully you will learn all one of you station must know rapidly." Said Draco with a smirk.

Remy smiled sheepishly and then nodded his thanks before sitting back down on the sofa. The senior Malfoys joined him and Draco moved to sit opposite him. Tea was brought in by a timid looking house elf dressed in a very shabby dust rag by the look of it who had the tea tray balanced precariously on her small head. The next hour was spent getting to know one another and engaging in small talk. Remy was more of a listener in the talk because he was afraid that he would slip up again and commit another social faux pas. Suddenly the large grandfather clock in the corner struck five, and it was announced that all should get ready for dinner, which would be served at 6:30 sharp. Unsure of what to do, Remy waited as everyone left and he was left alone in the room with Draco.

"Erm…Mr. Malfoy, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well usually one changes and then relaxes until the dinner gong sounds at 6:15, then you go to the dinning room and dinner is served _promptly_ at 6:30. Tardiness will not be accepted and latecomers do not eat, so I advise timeliness. Though it seems a bit strict, father sternly enforces it, even on himself and mother, so no one questions the fairness of it."

"Oh, ok, were do I change? And where are my trunks now?"

"Ill get a house elf to show you to your quarters, the house elves have undoubtedly taken your trunks there ahead of you and unpacked for you so no need to worry. One moment please. "Iddie! Get in here now!" shouted Draco and seconds later said elf appeared with a small _pop_.

"Iddie, show Lord Remy to his quarters, He is to be treated as family and is to be obeyed as such."

"Yes, Master Draco sir," said the elf with a very low bow, then he beckoned for Remy to follow, which Remy did. The elf led Remy out of the sitting room, across the entryway and up a long marble spiral staircase that led to a long hallway carpeted in thick black carpet that accented the muted color of the walls. On either side, Malfoy ancestors scowled or smirked down at Remy from their framed paintings. From the costuming on some, Remy got an idea of how old the Malfoys really were as a family line. Just as they came to the end of the hallway, Remy's guide made a sharp right hand turn that took them through twin double doors of cherry and into another long dark carpeted hallway. This one however was much shorter, and only led to three or four rooms.

"These are to be Master Lord Remy's rooms sir," said the elf bowing deeply so that the tip of his nose touched the plush loops of the carpet. "If there is anything Master is needing, just call Iddie and Iddie will come Master." And with that the elf left Remy to exploration of his rooms for the remainder of the summer. One door he found out led to a large bathroom with a huge sunken tub and an enormous shower with an over sized showerhead. Remy guessed that simple probably wasn't in the Malfoy vocabulary, and that elegance probably extended all the way down to toothbrushes. Remy smirked at this thought and closed the door to continue exploring.

The door opposite this turned out to be his bedroom. A large bed that could probably have fit Remy three times over dominated the room. The heavy black curtains of the bed fit in perfectly with the room's somber décor. There seemed to be little in the Malfoy house that wasn't black, silver, green or some muted color. Remy saw that his trunks had indeed been brought up and that they lay unpacked, at the foot of his bed. Moving to the large chest of drawers off in a corner, he went to pick something out comfortable for diner. He wanted to save his formal vampire robes for a special occasion, so he settled for his second best set of robes. Dressing quickly he tossed his dirty clothes on a chair he began to look for his daggers and other weapons, wondering where they were placed.

Eventually he found were they were stashed, completely by accident when he touched a slightly raised _fleur de lis_ on the wall and part of the wall rotated to reveal a cunningly concealed place for an small arsenal. Here rested his sword of state and the daggers and other assorted weapons he had received for his birthday. With a small grin he chose two small daggers and slipped them into his combat boots before, on impulse touching the _fleur de lis_ again. He was rewarded with the compartment spinning around again to again become part of the wall. Remy sat back on his heels self satisfied and mused about what to explore next. He exited the bedroom and found himself again in the hall of rooms he was given.

He was about to continue looking in the rooms when the much-amplified sound of a gong being hit thrice echoed across the mansion. Knowing what the gong meant, Remy hurried out of his quarters and tried to retrace his steps back to the entryway. He didn't get far though before becoming disoriented. Panicking he began to hurry, almost jogging down the halls trying to find a familiar sight. In his blind run he didn't see the figure until it was too late and he ran right into them. Focusing his vision Remy noticed with relief that it was the Malfoy youth, Stephen. "Erm…sorry about that." Remy said sheepishly. "Right, well I suppose getting lost is a part of this house, I still get lost at times and I lived here almost fourteen years." Said the other boy with a smirk.

The boy offered a hand to Remy who accepted and he was pulled to his feet. "My name's Stephen, by the way, Stephen Malfoy, You must be Lord Remy. Father was so proud to have a real vampire lord staying with us. Here, I'll show you the way to the dinning room, it really isn't all the far from here, if you know the shortcuts." Stephan smiled deviously and then pulled aside a hanging tapestry to reveal a small doorway. Opening it he showed Remy that it led to a secret passageway. Stephan motioned for Remy to follow then disappeared into the passage, Remy hesitated, but then eagerly followed Stephan into the dark passage.

Once inside, Remy's vampiric vision allowed him to see clearly while Stephan had to feel along the wall to find out which way to go. Remy saw that they neared a fork and inquired, "Left, right, or straight?" Stephan stopped dead in shock. "Now how in Merlin's name did you know that there was a fork in the passage?" asked Stephan. "Stephan, I'm a vampire. I can see in the dark." Said Remy in a sing-song voice. "Really I would have assumed you would have known _that_." Stephan sniffed and then responded haughtily, "Of course _I_ knew that, I'm a Malfoy. I was just testing to see if you were _really_ a vampire." "What the fangs didn't give it away," said Remy with a smirk and the older boy dropped into embarrassed silence at being caught in a less that less than intelligent attempt at covering a blunder. "To answer your question, we turn right." Stephan said after a pause. He tried to act as if nothing had happened, but the grin of victory still graced Remy's face and even in the almost darkness, Stephan could see the happy glint in Remy's vampiric eyes.

Seconds later, Stephan stopped and opened another small door, identical to the one they had entered earlier, and the two boys stepped out into the hall from a spot just left of the gigantic spiral staircase. Stephan grabbed Remy's hand and they hurried off to the dinning room. They arrived at the room and taking a moment to compose themselves, entered. Everyone was there already except the senior Malfoy. At their arrival Draco stood and motioned for Remy to come to the head of the table. Remy did so and was seated in the place of honor at Draco's right. Stephan found a seat farther down the long table next to his younger sister.

Dinner was a somber affair with little talk and Remy found little comfort in the silence because he felt the eyes of one Lucius Malfoy bore through him every minute of the meal. Remy was therefore relieved when the children were dismissed so that the adults could talk. Remy followed Stephan out of the room relieved to escape from the formidable Malfoy's glare. Stephan motioned for Remy to follow him and his sister then took off at fast walk. Remy was led up the marble staircase and into a small sitting room. Stephan and his sister took seats in the large leather arm chairs set up around the fireplace in which was a roaring fire. Remy quickly followed and as soon as he was seated, Stephan's little sister broke into a breathless introduction.

"Hello, my name is Sophie, and you are Lord Remy Sagoicci. Father has been talking about you staying with us for _days_. The list of things to do and not to do is longer for you than even the list of rules for when the Dark Lord visits granted that list is made up of "Be quiet and don't fidget." Remy was slightly shocked by the long stream of words from the until silent girl and tried to decide what to say in response. "Erm…thank you?" he ventured uncertainly. Suddenly he was bombarded with questions. "Is it true that you were a slave before Lord Victor adopted you?" "Do you really have wings?" "Have you already killed a man with your bare hands?" "Is it true that you're really a secret agent from the Dark Lord to spy among his Death Eaters for treachery?" Remy was shocked and pleased by the added attention and amused by the oddity of some of the questions.

Remy sat back in the comfy armchair and laughed lightly before responding. "Well, in order, Yes, I used to be a slave. Father, Lord Victor, freed me and adopted me on my birthday. He had always been planning to since he picked me up after my family abandoned me during the last battle with Dumbledork. I do not have wings, but I do have a fairly nice racing broom. I have killed a would-be assassin, but not with my bare hands, I had a little help from a dagger. As for the spy part, now _that_ would be telling," Remy flashed his fangs in a very vampiric smirk at the end of his response and gained a gasp from Sophie and a soft "wicked!" from Stephan. Then Remy burst out laughing and the laughter proved contagious as soon all three youths were clutching their sides and laughing hard.

Their humor was interrupted however, by the entrance of one Narcissa Malfoy she sniffed and then said rather sourly, "Time for bed, you all have lessons tomorrow and falling asleep during them will be inexcusable." Then with a swirl of her robes she exited as swiftly as she had entered. Sophie exited on her grandmother's heels, but Stephan lingered a bit longer in the fire's warmth. Remy thought it was odd that he had yet to see Stephan and Sophie's mother, hesitating a bit he then made up his mind to ask. His inquiry was met with laughter and this shocked Remy, he wasn't prepared to be laughed at. Sensing Remy's discomfort, Stephan hurried to explain.

"We don't have a _mother_…but" he added, " if you mean Blaise, my father's husband, he's away on business." Remy blushed at his stupidity and mumbled, " Sorry, I didn't know." "It's alright, most strangers don't, its always fun to shock peopled with it though. And don't tread it like it's a disease. It's bloody awesome having two dads. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you were a bit gay yourself." Stephan added with a smirk.

"Am not!" Remy shot back, "and anyway, it takes one to know one."

"Exactly."

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly, it takes one to know one and you look pretty attractive. My sister has a crush on you, you know, but I think you are more my type."

"I am NOT gay!" insisted Remy standing quickly. Smirking again, Stephan also stood and sidling over to Remy he stopped inches from his face and whispered huskily. "We'll see then won't we? You know were to find me."

Remy had to admit, Stephan was attractive, he had the sculpted Malfoy physique blended with the light from the fire dancing over his perfect skin. Remy had to bite back a moan from coming unbidden from his lips. Stephan noticed this however and smirked evilly, waved coquettishly, turned on his heel and exited the room. It was a good five minutes before Remy could trust his legs to move with out his suddenly weak knees from collapsing and for his rapid breathing to abate. Remy unsteadily made his way to be and, needless to say his dreams were pleasantly haunted by one particular Malfoy boy and in the morning he would prove in need of a very cold shower. (writer smirks evilly )

**Tada! Tell me what you think, I would love your imput. Plan on another update sometime the end of this week or the beginning of next. **

**Ciao**

**subsandwich**


	10. Chapter Nine

Summary: Remy learns a lot from the Malfoys, despite a very present distraction, and his presentation to the political elite takes place.

Disclaimer…Not mine, J.K Rowling's. There I said it.

Warnings: Guy on guy action, no sex….yet but action just the same…(evil grin)

Morning came all too soon for Remy. He woke before dawn with the odd feeling of being watched. In the half-light of the room he noticed a pair of large eyes the foot of his bed. Quickly reaching under his pillow he grabbed a dagger he had placed there the night before. Brandishing it in front of him, he jumped out of bed and moved towards the eerie set of eyes. As his eyes focused, he realized with some hilarity that it was only the house elf from yesterday and instantly relaxed. "Hello…Iddie, wasn't it. What are you doing here and why were you staring at me while I slept." Remy was a bit wierded out by being watched while he slept by a house elf but the elf's explanation made it understandable. "Master Remy, sir, Iddie was told by Master Draco to tell you that breakfast will be brought up to you at 7 sharp and that you are to be in the library by 8:30 for lessons. He also is telling Iddie to give you this map, He is saying that it is hard for Master Remy to be getting around the manor on his own, so this should help." The elf snapped his fingers and a gently creased parchment appeared in his knobby hands. He bowed and handed it to Remy, who accepted it with a soft, "Thanks."

"Iddie, what time is it now? Do I have time for a shower before breakfast?" asked Remy suddenly noticing his very-soaked pajama bottoms, with embarrassment. The elf's coloring darkened slightly with was Remy amusedly assumed what the house elf equivalent to a blush and responded hesitantly. "It is being just now 6:15, Master Remy, sir, Iddie is thinking that would be enough time for Master Remy to take a shower and change. If Master Remy is to leave his dirty clothes out, Iddie will clean them for Master Remy."

"Thank you Iddie," said Remy, very much relieved, as he went to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. He dropped his bedclothes outside the bathroom and then relished in a very soothing and cleansing warm shower. He emerged 10 minutes later; dripping wet, but much relaxed. He quickly dried his hair and running a hand through his long hair, pulled it back with a rubber band from around his wrist. Wrapping a towel around his waist he went back to his room to change into his clothes for the day.

Entering his bedroom he found the bed changed and made-up and his bedclothes cleaned, folded, and placed on a chair. Smirking at the efficiency of house elves, he went to his wardrobe to pick out what to wear. He settled on one of his non-robe outfits. He pulled out a pair of loose-fitting black pants and a slightly form fitting black tunic with the Sagoicci crest on the back in red satin. He pulled on his now almost habitual boots and, removing a dagger and his wand from the hidden arsenal, he placed the dagger in the holster in his right boot and his wand in holster he strapped to the inside of his left arm. Admiring himself in the mirror, he was startled when, with a soft _pop_ his breakfast arrived. It was brought by a house elf Remy hadn't seen before and he wondered how many the Malfoy's had on hand. Even at the Sagoicci castle, there were only 5 elves that were regularly seen, the rest worked in the kitchen and stayed there for the most part. The elf placed the breakfast tray on the bed and then disappeared the same way he came.

Remy moved over to the bed and removing the lid on the tray was pleased to find a still steaming plate of eggs and toast with pumpkin juice and fresh fruit. He was also pleased when he saw the goblet of blood that had also been sent up. Remy drank from the goblet almost reverently, relishing in the way his mind cleared and his senses flared with the intake of the thick liquid. When the goblet was drained he set upon the rest of the food with fervor. When he was finished he exited his quarters, grabbing the map before leaving, and made his way to the library as directed. He arrived, thanks to the map, without a hitch and half an hour early. He took this extra time to peruse the titles stored in the many tall shelves of tomes and volumes of the Malfoy family library. He was particularly interested in a book titled, Vampires Victorious, a history of famous Vampires and their accomplishments. He was so caught up in it he didn't even notice the person behind him until a soft cough broke through his concentration. Remy whirled to see Stephan standing behind him with a small smirk on his face.

"Lord Remy, we should be getting to our lessons, Professor McCleary isn't exactly a morning person and he's no better if you're late. You can take the book for later reading." Drawled Stephan. Remy sheepishly tucked the book under his arm .He then followed Stephan back to the main part of the library where Sophie sat at one of the tables accompanied by a grumpy looking middle-aged man with graying hair and circular spectacles balanced on his short, slightly upturned nose. The man sniffed at the two boy's arrival and commented on their lateness. Remy and Stephan apologized sincerely and the lessons began. Remy spent the whole morning studying basic spell work, beginning Latin, French, and some history of magic. Remy had to work hard to catch up to where Stephan and Sophie were but he proved to be able to soak up information like a sponge and was a quick learner. The trio broke from lessons at 1 for lunch witch was again served in the big dining room off of the entryway, but only the children ate and therefore talking was allowed. After lunch, Remy had the promised lessons in etiquette, both private and political. Lucius taught this lesson himself, and proved to be not an easy teacher. Remy found himself lacking severely at first. However, as in his previous lessons, he grasped the information quickly and by the end of the lesson, garnered more praise, albeit grudging praise, but praise none the less, than scornful displeasure. Lucius let him go at 2:30 and Remy was told he had till 4 for free time. Remy set off to find Stephan, wondering absently what he should do with his free time.

Remy found Stephan and his sister out on the lawn playing around on their brooms tossing a quaffle back and forth between themselves. Remy waved to them and then

descended gracefully to the ground to meet him. "'Ello there Remy, care to join us? We're practicing for the quiddich game planned for your party. All the children play while the parents talk and do their boring discussions." Stephan asked enthusiastically. "I'd love to, but I didn't think to bring my broom and I haven't sent for it yet. I'll just watch I guess." responded Remy disconsolately. "You can use my old broom," said Sophie happily, "let me go get it." Before Remy could respond, she had disappeared inside the house and left Remy and Stephan alone. There was silence for a moment, before Remy spoke up tentatively, "I...I though about what you said yesterday," "Yes." Prompted Stephan. "And I think…you are right." Remy finished the sentence with relief, his eyes downcast. Stephan moved over, and gently raising Remy's chin, he looked the younger boy in the eyes. He said earnestly, "It's not something to be ashamed of, be proud, besides, one so gorgeous as yourself shouldn't mar your complexion by frowning." Remy blushed momentarily before smiling broadly and nodding. Stephan moved in closer, and their faces got closer and closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, Sophie came back out carrying the extra broom. The boys sprung apart and avoided eye contact as of nothing had happened.

Sophie looked from Stephan to Remy and back again suspiciously before handing her extra broom to Remy and kicking off from the ground. Behind his sister's back Stephan mouthed "Later" to Remy and Remy suddenly felt very buoyant and giddy and his stomach felt as if it were filled with butterflies. "If this is love," Remy thought, "remind me not to do it on an empty stomach." Remy kicked off the ground hesitantly and stayed low to the ground for a moment to gain his balance. He had only been on broom once or twice before to deliver messages for Victor when he couldn't chance an owl and wasn't exactly comfortable with flying. Stephan and Sophie noticed his discomfort and altered their altitudes to suit his comfort zone. They all spent a happy hour tossing the red ball back and forth and Remy was sad when they had to return to the ground for more lessons at four.

"Dancing!" Remy asked incredulously when he learned of the next lesson of the day, "you can't be serious." "Oh but I am," responded Stephan with the characteristic Malfoy smirk. "All lords and nobility must know how to dance and you don't even know where to start. I hope you don't have two left feet like Sophie." Sophie blushed and looked away and Remy smiled in response. Narcissa taught this lesson and it was held in the black and white tiled ballroom that took up almost the entire North wing of the manor. Flicking her wand, music started playing, it was a stately waltz and supposedly easy. She demonstrated the step with Stephan, then instructed Remy to pair up with him and to try himself with Stephan as the "girl." Stephan snorted indignantly as this, but acquiesced never the less in the name of letting Remy learn how to lead a dance. Remy moved awkwardly at first but gained confidence and soon moved with a natural grace that had even Narcissa giving praise. Then she challenged Remy with a slightly faster quadrille, which Remy had a bit more difficulty grasping, but he again showed aptitude and had the rudimentary steps down before Narcissa dismissed them to get ready for dinner at 5:30.

Stephan caught Remy's arm on the way out of the ballroom and he pulled Remy into a small study close by. "Look I know I like you, but do you like me, because if you don't I don't want to waste my effort," said Stephan as he cut right to the point. Remy was shocked for a minute and struggled to come up with the right response. Smirking as it came to mind he leaned towards Stephan and said, "What do my lips tell you," and covered the small distance between them. Their lips met in an electrifying kiss that made Remy's knees give way but Stephan caught him and held Remy up as he deepened the kiss. Stephan traced the outline of Remy's mouth with his tongue, seeking entrance.

Remy gladly assented and the battle of tongues began. Remy moaned in pleasure as Stephan pulled Remy flush against him and Remy felt the hard erection teasing the front of Stephan's robes. Thrusting his hips forward and grinding against Stephan, Remy earned a matching moan from the other boy. Stephan transfigured a small table in the room into a couch and pushed Remy down onto it. He climbed on top of Remy and continued to deeply kiss him, never loosing a beat. Grinding and thrusting almost blindly against each other in an emotion charged dance of passion it wasn't long before the two boys came, almost simultaneously, cradled in each other's arms.

15 minutes and two cleaning charms later, found the boys, flushed and panting, but on their way to dinner, hand in hand. They reached the dinning room about the same time as Draco who appraised the two youths with an amused smirk. His gaze traveled from their equally flushed faces to their joined hands and then said, "Congratulations son, on finding a soul mate, I can't wait to tell Blaise he will probably be so excited he will come back from his business Dark Lord or no, or at least write. Remy, you have a job on your hands, keeping a Malfoy in check, don't let him get away from you, lover or no." Remy smirked and glancing over to Stephan assured Draco that he would keep a close eye on Stephan, then added, under his breath, "a _very _close eye." Stephan blushed and Remy laughed as they sauntered into the dinning room. Once inside however, silence reined supreme and all through dinner, Remy and Stephan passed messages with their eyes over their steak and later pudding. Remy even had another goblet of blood. Remy did notice however, Sophie's slightly downcast face at his antics with Stephan. He remembered with clarity, Stephan's comment about how Sophie had a crush on him. "Poor girl," he thought, "I almost feel bad for her." But then his thoughts strayed back to Stephan and he was again focused on happy thoughts and his stomach filled with butterflies.

After dinner, Remy returned right to his quarters to review the material Professor McCleary had given him that morning and to read more of the book on famous vampires before bed. He also sent a brief letter via his new owl after giving the bird its delicacy of frozen mouse, bidding his father to send his schoolbooks and broom at his earliest convenience. In the morning he found that they had been sent overnight and were waiting for him in his room. Remy's schedule was rigorous and provided little free time, but over the weeks, he gained much knowledge in spells and could understand rudimentary Latin and some French. His dancing and flying had also improved greatly as well as his etiquette skills. He also found time with almost daily snogging sessions with Stephan and together they planned their outfits for the ever-nearing party. Remy had sent word of their relationship to his father who had responded in support stating that love is love and at least Remy was happy. Remy couldn't have been happier even though he was so busy and the days before the party melded into one long string of activity.

Before he knew it, it was just two days before the party and Remy was quizzed on all the etiquette and dancing he had been taught in the weeks before and it was found he had sufficiently learned all he needed to. The outfits Stephan had ordered for them also arrived and they tried them on and modeled them for each other and for Draco. Remy was to wear dress robes of black Acromantula Silk with the traditional red bars in velvet on the sleeves to show rank. Over this was to be worn a black three-quarters-length cape, also of black silk with the Sagoicci crest on it in silver embroidery. Stephan's clothing was similar except that his robes were of green silk, he had no vampiric symbol of rank, and the crest on his cape was the Malfoy crest. Draco thought they made a striking picture next to each other, with Remy's dark features and Stephan's almost anemic paleness. Draco was proud of his son and was happy that Blaise would be there for the party to see his son and his boyfriend.

The day before the party, some guests that were traveling far began to arrive, Victor and the vampire contingent of the guests also arrived and were given rooms in the same wing of the manor as Remy. The house elves had been working feverishly for days to prepare all the rooms to each guest's liking and the vampire's quarters were all dark and suitably fitted with a system for getting goblets of blood at a minutes notice. As soon as Remy heard that Victor had arrived he rushed over to his fathers quarters to meet him. As soon as he entered the Vampiric guests' wing, he felt like he was back at Sagoicci castle, all who he passed bowed in respect to him and he was admitted instantly to his fathers quarters. He didn't even take ten steps into the room before he was enveloped in a big bear hug and asked about his stay with the Malfoys and about Stephan and his relationship. Remy answered all the questions excitedly and demonstrated some of the spells he had learned. He transfigured a few items in the room into animals and back and even changed the color of victor's hair (this time on purpose) and back. Victor was, needless to say proud and happy with his adopted son and eager to see how he did at the party. Many important figures would be there, even the Dark Lord himself, it was the prime opportunity for Remy to make a good impression on society and Victor was sure Remy could do it.

The day of the party, Remy rose early. He took a leisurely bath and washed his now shoulder-blade-length hair carefully before drying it quickly with a drying spell. He let it hang down in curly waves while he scrubbed his body meticulously and then got out of the tub. Putting on a bathrobe he returned to his bedroom. He ate a light breakfast and got back in bed to study his notes on the quests and try to memorize bits of information about each one as well as their faces and titles. At around noon, Stephan joined him and they ate lunch together in Remy's quarters and chatting idly until 2. Then they changed into their outfits and Remy fussed over what to do with his hair. Stephan eventually decided for him and plaited Remy's hair into a thick braid, leaving some of it out to hang down around his ears to frame his face in dark waves. Remy was dubious about the look but Stephan assured him that he looked beautiful. Remy stepped into his boots and equipped himself with his wand and twin daggers in his boots they went downstairs, arm in arm, to join the gathered guests in the small talk that would start the party at 4.

The butler announced their arrival as they entered the ballroom where tables with drinks and appetizers lined the walls and people stood about or sat on small couches off to the side chatting. At the announcement of their arrival however, all conversation broke off and all focus turned to them. The vampires in attendance bowed to the heir of their clan and a few wizards did as well. Remy smiled at them all and nodding to Stephan entered the room and went over to a table to get drinks. A few people came over to talk to them but, for the most part, they were left alone and they couldn't be happier to be so. Remy and Stephan found a couch where they could observe the guests at their leisure and did so, while sipping at glasses of punch and butterbeer. Remy verbally reviewed what he knew about various guests he recognized from the list given to him by Draco and Stephan pointed out youths that Remy didn't know.

About half and hour later, the butler entered the room and clapped three times for silence, which surprisingly fell. Then, through the door came 16 robed and masked Death Eaters in two columns of eight. Once they entered, they faced inward and removing their masks dropped to one knee. The lead Death Eater announced, "Presenting, his most esteemed Lordship, whose name is feared and respect throughout the wizarding world, The Dark Lord," Then as a hushed silence fell over the room, Voldemort, the Dark Lord entered and immediately all fell to their knees in respect. "Rise all of you," said the Dark Lord amiably to the guests, then turning to the Death Eaters who were still kneeling. "I meant you too, get up, now go join the party." The Death Eaters quickly got up and hurried to mingle and Voldemort was soon surrounded in a throng of the nobility trying to find favor with the one man capable of making or breaking them, literally, before you could say _Avada Kedavra._

Dinner was called and everyone moved to the magically expanded dinning room, which was now four times it's previous size to hold all the guests. Much like at Remy's birthday party there were many tables set up, flanking one large table at which there were 8 chairs set up. There were cards set up at each place and everyone was encouraged to find the card bearing their name. Remy was seated at the head table, as was Stephan, no doubt because of his relationship with Remy, because Sophie was given a place at on of the smaller tables. Also at the head table were seated: Victor, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Blaise, and Voldemort. Voldemort got one of the Middle seats, the seats of honor, and to his right was seated Remy in the other middle seat, in whose honor this party was really held. To Remy's right sat Stephan looking awed at his proximity to the Dark Lord as well as his bird's eye view of those in attendance. To Stephan's right was his mother looking dour as ever and absent-mindedly fooling with her napkin in her lap. To Voldemort's left sat Draco and then Lucius, followed by Blaise on the end. Blaise kept looking at Remy and Stephan with obvious approval shining in his eyes. He was so proud of his son, Stephan probably couldn't do much better than a vampire lord for a boyfriend, regardless of his status as a Malfoy and for that Blaise was proud.

Once everyone had found his or her seat, Voldemort stood and quiet settled over the hall, raising his glass of wine he offered a toast to a very shocked Remy who blushed at the honor. "To Lord Remy, may he prove as loyal and dutiful as his father, and may he be a success at all he sets his mind to." Remy wasn't sure, but he thought he caught a bit of accent placed on loyal and dutiful, and he wondered why. Then his thoughts spun back to the talk Victor had with him on the day he was turned. Victor was part of the resistance, and Remy was expected to be involved too. Did Voldemort suspect? The horror of this proposition momentarily dulled Remy's enthusiasm but he quickly quashed the negative thought and set his mind to enjoying the feast. He was able to actually get through the meal this time with out an assassination attempt and was fully satisfied after a large six courses plus dessert had been consumed.

After the meal, it was time to dance, and as the subject of the occasion, Remy was required to start the dance. Everyone moved back to the now cleared ballroom and a small chamber orchestra was set up. The first dance was to be an upbeat quadrille, of the sort that Remy had first struggled with but now executed with the seamless grace of a natural. He was required by tradition to pick a girl to start the dance with and he somewhat sullenly but graciously chose a girl of about his age and a little shorter to dance with. The girl introduced herself as Melinda Dresden and Remy was completely annoyed by her almost incessant giggle and the fact that she kept winking at him. Her blond curly hair was charmed so heavily to say in place that Remy amusedly considered bending it and seeing if it would break off. He quickly started the dance and hurried through in an effort to be rid of the girl. Remy really just wanted to be with Stephan and this girl wasn't making it any easier to bear. She kept looking over Remy's shoulder at her friends and giggling and holding her hand was like holding a dead fish, limp and clammy. Remy was appalled and kept his face in a well-schooled mask of contentment that showed none of his revulsion.

He was so grateful when the song ended that he almost audibly sighed and jumped when someone taped him on the shoulder. When he saw who is was however he was flooded with relief. Stephan bowed and asked politely, "May I have this dance?" Remy smirked and said, "Yes, you may, thank Merlin, anything after that disgusting experience would be welcome." Then he added in a sultry voice, "Anything with you is preferred ten times over." The next piece was another upbeat piece, then a waltz, and then a smooth slow dance, all of which Remy danced with Stephan, both blissfully comfortable in each other's presence. Finally, after the third song, they were both slightly sweaty and decided to go out on the terrace for fresh air. There they saw that a game of quiddich was being set up on the grounds, as trees were transfigured into goalposts, lanterns were set up, and teams were decided. Without even having to discuss it, Remy and Stephen summoned their brooms and went out to join the fun.

Taking off their capes, and setting them safely aside, they were sorted onto a team, Stephan would be a chaser, and Remy with his lithe build and vampiric sight would be the seeker. An older boy of about 18 of 19 in the robes of a low ranking Death Eater was the referee and, after the team captains shook hands, he blew his whistle and the game began. Remy had been taught the basics of quidditch during his stay with the Malfoy's and often played seeker in the small games they would sometimes play with Stephan's friends. Remy definitely had a bonus, his fast broom and vampiric eyesight made him hard to catch and made his team hard to beat. In less than five minutes he had the snitch in his hand and brought his team to victory. The other team complained of foul play and that his advantage wasn't fair. Remy grudgingly admitted that it probably wasn't fair and switched places with Stephan to give the other team at least a fighting chance. Stephan was good himself however, and in not much longer than it had taken Remy, the snitch was again caught and the other team had no excuse this time. Remy flew over to Stephan and clapped him on the back in congratulations before the two of them descended to the ground and grabbing their capes, returned to the party inside.

The evening wore one slowly, but eventually the clock struck one and the children were sent off to bed while the adults talked amongst themselves and the more heady drinks began to appear, and to take their toll. Even from Remy's isolated third floor suite he could hear some of the drunken revelry from the party way into the early morning. He only thought as he drifted off to sleep was, "I did it, For Victor, for Stephan, I did it, I proved myself," and then he sunk into happy and dreamless sleep, eager for the next days, and his attendance to the Dark Lord's academy in three days.

There you go, longest chapter yet. I stayed up all night for this one, so you better enjoy it. A main course of Remy, with a side of Stephan, followed by dessert of Remy AND Stephan, but you've got to tell me what you think if you want my muse to keep turning out this story. It really isn't that hard, there even is a handy little thing called a REVIEW, please use it. Thank you for reading!

**Ciao**

**subsandwich**


	11. Chapter Ten

Summary: Remy goes shopping…again. Victor mentally relives a somewhat painful past and ulterior motives are revealed.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is not mine, it is J.K. Rowling's…the usual

Warnings: None this chapter, more romance in later chapters

In the days before Stephan and Remy were to attend the Dark Lord's academy, it was decided that Remy should repay the favor of staying with the Malfoys by inviting Stephan to stay at the Sagoicci castle. Stephan was a bit dubious at staying in amongst vampires but Remy assured him that, as Stephan was associated with one of the Vampire Lords, Stephan would be off limits. Thus assured, Stephan readily agreed and packed up all his school supplies and clothing for the three days stay with Remy. He shrunk his belongings and trunk and so did Remy and together they flooed to the Sagoicci castle. The lurched out of the fireplace in Victor's study, Stephan with more ease than Remy, having been more accustomed to flooing long distances. Stephan and Remy were greeted by a smiling Victor and a few servants. The servants took the boys' belongings and sent them to their assigned rooms. Stephan was to occupy a suite of rooms just across the hall from Remy and they hurried off to explore them as well as the castle.

Remy gave Stephan a full tour of the castle and grounds, even visiting the barn to show Stephan Valiant, who seemed indignant at being left for so long. "I'm sorry Valiant, I had a lot to learn." Said Remy, patting the dark horse's flank lightly. "Say, Stephan, what do you say we go for a quick ride before dinner?" The other boy readily agreed, and Remy called for Valiant and another horse to be saddled. In minutes the pair were off trotting around the grounds and exploring the estate via horseback. They spent many happy hours idly burning time in each other's company and were surprised when the sun sinking in the west alerted them of the progressively late hour. They hurried back, laughing merrily as they raced to see who would get back first. They ended up in a tie and both man and beast were out of breath when they finally galloped into the barn. Stephan and Remy left the horses in the stable boy's capable hands and hurried up to the castle for dinner.

They arrived just in time, breathless yet again after sprinting to the private dinning room where dinner was to be held. Before entering they appraised each other's appearance, and after Stephan gently tucked a stray hair behind Remy's ear, they entered and sat at the small table with Victor. In contrast to dinner at the Malfoy's, dinner was complete with chatting among the two boys and Victor and much catching up was to be had. The boys were dismissed to get ready for bed at 8 and they did so, hand in hand. As soon as Remy was changed for bed, he hurried over to Stephan's rooms and was admitted quickly after the guards announced his presence. He entered the room, however, to find it empty…at first glance. Then he was hit from behind with a pillow to the head. Whirling, shocked and furious he looked to see who had the gall to hit a vampire lord with a pillow. He smiled however when he saw Stephan holding a pillow with a maniacal glint in his eye. Remy's smile turned into an evil smirk however as he dove for the bed and grabbed a matching pillow. The next minutes were consumed with the boys jumping and tumbling around the room hitting each other over and over until a rain of feathers fell down around them and coated many of the surfaces of the room.

Noticing the destruction and blushing furiously, the boys cast a quickly muttered, _reparo _and the pillows returned to their original soft and fluffy state. Then the boys burst out in laughter as they collapsed in hysterics on the large canopy bed. Cuddling together they passed the time lazily chatting about the academy and the future. Victor entered at around 10 after a soft knock and told Remy he had to go to his own room get to bed. Remy grudgingly obeyed after a quick kiss from Stephan and got in bed, though it was more than an hour later before he actually managed sleep.

In the early hours of the morning Remy was awakened when a large form dropped on him from a few feet, forcing the air out of his lungs with a "oof." Before he could open his eyes however to see who it was, soft lips brushed against his own and he opened his eyes to look up at Stephan who proved a definite morning person in contrast to Remy who could happily sleep until noon if left alone. Despite the early hour, the kiss went straight to his groin and Remy moaned his pleasure at the nature of his awakening. Stephan pulled away and said, "Well, the little prince is finally awake. I thought you were dead, Lord Victor is taking us shopping today and we can browse for a while he said, but you have to get up first." Said Stephan excitedly. " Actually I am a Lord, and I _am _dead…well sort of," said Remy heaving himself out of bed and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Let me take a shower and change, I'll meet you in your quarters in, say, half an hour." Said Remy and Stephan grudgingly relented, leaving Remy to his morning routine.

Remy had to fight the very strong urge to plop back into bed and go back to sleep but forced himself to trudge into the bathroom and take a shower. The initially cold water effectively woke him up and got rid of the small problem Stephan had caused earlier. Remy then turned up the temperature and scrubbed his body and hair before stepping out of the shower. Running a brush through his hair and drying it he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom to change. In ten minutes he was in Stephan's rooms and planning where they wanted to go shopping. Remy opted for the bookstores, and Stephan wanted to check out he quiddich supply store. They ate breakfast together in Stephan's room and then went downstairs to find Victor.

They found him in his study, bent over paperwork. He looked up as they entered and smiled when he saw the raw enthusiasm in their faces. Chuckling he set aside his work and stood up, "Well let's go?" The boys nodded and they Victor apparated them both to the spacious magical shopping district. Apparating the two youths was taxing on Victor and he sagged a bit as they arrived. He sent the two youths off with some money and went to the nearest pub that catered to Vampiric needs for a pick-me-up. Remy learning etiquette was not the only reason for Remy to be away from the castle for a few weeks. Victor had been away almost every night on secret order business, and during the day, he got little sleep because he had to keep up the image of sleeping all night. He was mentally and physically drained and a pint of blood and firewhisky gets one only so far. Also, he had been keeping up a very strong façade, a carefully planned act infront of his newly adopted son. Beneath the surface of a kind and loving father figure, all was not as it seemed. Keeping this from the naturally inquisitive youth had not been easy and added additional strain to Victor's already spread thin consiousness.

He told the boys that they could explore as long as they were back in a hour, and then sent the pair off before sinking back into his seat and, ordering his usual, sunk into a semi-conscious state. Almost a form of meditation, he let his body shut down, leaving only his five senses in tune to the world around him as Victor let his brain idle, and his limbs relax. He spent a rejuvenating ten minutes in this state before pulling back into the world in which his drink had just arrived. Sipping at the concoction, two parts blood, one part vintage firewhisky, he mulled over Remy and his projected and possible futures. The two were equal in possibility, yet opposite in outcome. On one side, Remy would aid in the Longbottom boy's destruction of the dark lord. Remy would have to cast aside all alliances with Stephan and the Malfoys, a powerful family of the Dark Lord's inner circle. He would have to forget and abandon all the dark magic he had been taught and forsake all he had ever known. Victor wasn't sure if he could really force Remy to give up so much, especially Stephan. Victor knew how hard it was to lose someone you love. He wasn't gay, but when he was turned, he was 37, he had been married for 5 years, to a beautiful girl named Ashley Prewitt and she was pregnant with their first child, a son, who was to be named Jeffery.

Victor had gone out for the evening with some of his school friends and had left Ashley alone with some of her friends while they talked about plans for Jeffrey's baby shower. Victor never came home. He was intercepted by a pack of four hunting vampires. He had managed to fight them off and killed two, but he was finally subdued by the remaining two and fed from. Sensing his strength, and will to survive, the vampires gave him a bittersweet gift, just as he was about to die, they robbed him of his mortality and made him into another creature of the night. Victor was now a member of the newly formed Sagoicci clan. He could never return to his wife or his soon after born son as the vampire hunt was quickly becoming a rampant nuisance and most vampires kept to the underground covens for safety's sake. Victor would often sit however outside his old home during the night hours sticking to the thick shadow, and wait for a glimpse of his family.

Four months after his disappearance it was determined that Victor was to be declared legally dead, after all he was. Victor was there for his own funeral, clinging to the roof of the church heavily cloaked, as he watched his wife morn, holding his small son who was a spitting image of himself, though the lad has his mother's eyes. As the sun reached high noon however, the light got too bright for his newly vampiric senses and he was forced to apparate back to the safety of the Sagoicci castle, then just being built. Victor was caught up for the better part of the next year in the training required for his status as member of the Sagoicci guard. It wasn't until almost a year later that he was able to check up on his family again and what he had seen made his heart break.

Ashley had remarried, Victor had seen her laughing in the arms of another man, an auror by the style and cut of his robes. His son had grown and was now toddling around happily on his chubby legs and gurgling his amusement as he was bounced on this strange man's knee. That day, Victor made a decision to cut all ties to his family and he turned his fiery anger into a steel-hard determination to become the best vampire he could be. He set himself fully to all that was placed infront of him and in three decades time, he had risen in rank from a simple guardsman to chief advisor to the Vampire Lord, a powerful vampire by the name of Antonius. Victor managed to find favor with Antonius and was eventually made heir apparent to the Sagoicci domain. When hunters brought down Antonius during the early years of the dark wizard Grindlewald, Victor gained the title, Lord Victor Sagoicci, and the backing of the then large and growing Sagoicci clan. He was a just ruler and ruled with the blessing of everyone under his power.

He had seen his son once more, merely in passing, in the shopping district. Jeffery hadn't recognized his father, how could he, but Victor knew the youth to be his son in a glance. Victor was tempted to ask of the Ashley, but turned away as her now slightly aged second husband came up behind Jeffery and led him away remarking on some magical theory or another. Again, Victor's heart broke and he again hardened his vampiric heart to his old family and life, turning again to the solitude of a vampiric existence.

When the fight with Grindlewald was announced, many wizards banded together in the opposition of the dark wizard. Many of the vampires and other magical creatures were pressured to join the fight. Victor chose wisely and, on behalf of his clan, chose to remain neutral in the fight and managed to get by with out the heavy losses sustained among many of the other clans who joined one side or the other. Even the magical creatures who had sided with the then young Albus Dumbledore and wizards of the light were later labeled as "dark" because of the members of their species who had fought with Grindlewald and the defeated dark wizards. Werewolves, Vampires, Veela and the like, took to the underground and nursed the psychological wounds inflicted by the wizarding world turning their backs on them.

Victor later learned that Jeffery, Ashley, and the man who replaced Victor in her heart had died in the battle. For Jeffery and Ashley he had said a simple prayer to whatever god would hear it that their souls had gone somewhere happier that the world that had taken them away from him. For Ashley's second husband he didn't even shed a tear. Victor led his people through the years of peace following Grindlewald's defeat, but when Voldemort came to power, half a century later, the vampire council called for an alliance with the dark lord said to be three times as powerful as Grindlewald. The council acted out of cowardice, but, as they voted unanimously in favor of an alliance, Victor felt powerless to oppose. The Sagoicci clan joined Lord Voldemort and were given the status of his personal and elite assassin corps and served him well during Voldemort's initial reign.

When he disappeared mysteriously one summer night, his followers, disbanded and returned to their lives as they were before his rise to power. Of course, when he returned a decade and half later, all were eager to claim how loyally they had awaited his return. Victor had been sickened at the spinelessness of some of the men who witnessed the Dark Lord's revival. They had spent the last 15 years bowing and scraping to the ministry of magic, trying to convince them that they had had no dealings with Voldemort, and then, when he returned, they were bowing and scraping to him, stating how loyal they had been. Victor had made no excuses, and none were asked for. His clan was reinstated in their former glory and all returned as it once was. There was much preparation for the final battle when Voldemort would conquer the wizarding world. Victor had been given command of all the vampires in the Dark Lord's forces and accepted the post proudly.

The next months were spent in intense training of many of the greener troops and newest additions to the Death Eaters. Draco, then just a youth had proven a natural leader and Victor made sure to keep an eye on the promising lad. They formed a close friendship, despite the vast age difference and fought side by side during Voldemort's victorious battle. Victor had been present at the perceived chosen one's execution, and saw what Voldemort had done after retrieving the location of Dumbledore's safe-havens.

He had been forced to participate in the slaughter of countless women, and children; all that refused to join the Dark Lord were cut down that day and the streets were damp with their tears and blood for weeks after. This was the act that spurred Victor into taking up a secret second identity, a spy to the budding second order of the phoenix, and gave him hope that one day, evil men like Voldemort, who could murder innocent children without batting an eye in remorse, would cease to exist. When he heard that Voldemort planed to reopen Hogwarts as an academy for new recruits, Victor had turned to the boy he had rescued and made a slave after the final battle. Hating to manipulate the boy, as the council had manipulated him, Victor had concocted a story about always wanting to free the boy, and coerced him into joining Victor and the battle against Voldemort. In his elation when Remy had agreed he turned the boy and made him his heir, a rather foolhardy move in retrospect. Now, Remy had befriended a Malfoy and was bound to the Malfoy heir with his youthful, yet strong passions. Remy had most likely forgotten all about his promise to join the second order and seeing the boy's happiness in love, Victor was struggling to bring himself to tear everything the boy had gained apart.

Weighing his options, Victor saw he had little time before the boy became to steeped in the Death Eater crap to be of any use to the order. Victor decided to give Remy until winter break when Victor would secretly take Remy to his first order meeting and get him initiated. Hoping that this was the best path, and cursing the cowardice coursing through him that forbade him from taking Remy now and forcing him to join the order immediately, Victor sighed in desolation. He realized, however, that cowardice was not the only emotion holding him back, he had not felt it for almost a century, could it be…love. Was he really starting to love the boy Remy as his son, an almost replacement for the son he had lost all those years ago. With a new buoyancy and happiness, Victor pulled his mind from thoughts of the past and turned to the present and his now slightly warm drink, as he waited for the two boys to reappear from their shopping escapade.

** Chapter 11, gift-wrapped with love to Angie, Lydia, Hannah, Kyle, Jake, and all else who read my humble piece. You will have to tell me what you think, so far, I am pleased with this story, and intend to keep updating semi-regularly at least. I thank you all for your support. **

**Ciao**

**subsandwich**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Summary: Remy's experiences the Dark Lord's academy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, sadly. Alas, I must content myself with fan fiction to sate my thirst for power and a say in what goes on in the world of Harry Potter. Sigh

Warnings: Just kissing this chapter, but if relationships between members of the same sex bother you and you didn't peel off after similar scenes in early chapters, I guess a warning is in order. You have been warned.

The remaining days before Remy and Stephan's departure for the Dark Lord's academy passed quickly, and before either of them knew it, they were labeling their belongings with indelible script charms and packing up their trunks for their departure. There were many ways to arrive at the school, from portkey, to the aged old Hogwarts train, for those of lower budget. For Remy, however, it was decided that his status called for an entrance. He would be taking the Sagoicci coach to the school, and it was allowed for Stephan to travel with him. The day they were to arrive at the school, Stephan and Remy were up at dawn, to check that they had everything and to go over all last minute notes on decorum. Just after noon, the boys were ushered outside and into a large black coach, pulled by a team of four black winged horses who tossed their heads in annoyance at being kept to the ground. Remy laughed at their antics as he stepped into the coach and gaped as he saw the interior. The interior was possibly 4 times its outward appearance and decorated in black velvet with silver and red accents. Remy was startled out of his examination however by a hard nudge in the butt, by a very annoyed Stephan.

" Whatever is so shocking to leave REMY, of all people speechless, can probably wait until all other travelers are in the coach, besides, it looks like it's going to rain, and the moisture will simply ruin my hair." Snorting in amusement, Remy let the slightly older boy in and reached to close the door to the coach, but was stopped by Victor's hand. Victor shook Remy's hand heartily and said, "Remy, I'm sure you will do well, keep your eye out for some surprisingly familiar faces, you never know when someone you know well will pop up." Then with a wink, Victor closed the door leaving a somewhat stunned Remy still trying to decipher the half-cryptic message. "Hey, what's that?" asked Stephan pointing to a small black envelope on the floor of the coach. Picking the envelope up Remy instantly recognized Victors, tiny, neat handwriting. The letter was addressed to both of the boys. Remy tore open the envelope and smirked in amusement at the letters contents.

Dear Remy (and Stephan),

I happen to have…connections in this new school who told me the nature of how you will be divided on arrival. There is to be a practical examination of skills following the opening meal. All I can say is don't drink too much butterbeer, and keep a level head. Depending on your actions and the choices you make during the examination, your future will be decided. Failure on your part will not be accepted, though it will undoubtedly occur among the lesser students. I have taught you all you will need to know, do not dissappoint me.

Signed

Lord Victor Sagoicci

P.S. Burn this letter after you read it…I would hate to have nasty incriminating evidence if one were to become suspicious of your performance during the test. Cheers

Laughing lightly, Remy did as he was instructed, tapping the letter and muttering _incendo_. The letter burst into flames and then disintegrated. Stephan raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this behavior, and Remy supplied a response. Father was giving us a heads up to the way we are to be sorted. He says there is to be a practical examination after the meal to decide our future. He also told me to look for familiar faces while I am there. It's all very secretive if you ask me, why can't a vampire ever be straightforward?" "You are a vampire too, you know Remy, and you aren't straightforward, well at least you aren't straight." Responded the blond with a smirk that earned a slightly hurt glare from Remy. Stephan quickly apologized; making amends with a gentle kiss as he pulled the younger boy onto his lap as the coach took jauntily off the ground. Remy leant up against the blonde's chest and practically purred in contentment. Tilting his head back he brushed his lips against Stephan's in a smoldering kiss that soon had both boys flushed with arousal. Five minutes later, the coach landed with a sudden lurch that threw the boys down on the cushions. A grumbling Stephen, who ended up on the bottom, cushioned Remy's fall. Remy placed one last kiss on Stephan's forehead as he muttered a wrinkle-free charm on his uniform and Stephan's redid his habitual ponytail. The footman opened the door to the coach and the boys stepped out

They were both in awe of the castle in front of them, and even Remy who had been in some of the Dark Lord's more magnificent strongholds was shocked by the size. A soft cough drew their attention to a tall, rather greasy wizard standing in the castle's large doorway. "Mister's Malfoy and Lord Remy, if you would follow me, I will take you to the great hall, your luggage will be taken care of for you." Without waiting for them to respond, he disappeared into the castle in a swirl of dark robes. Looking at each other apprehensively, Stephan and Remy followed the man. They were lead to large twin doors and before they entered the man turned to them again, "Sit anywhere you like for the timebeing, all will change after the meal. Now if you will excuse me, I have more _children_ to usher." The man turned to leave again, but Remy spoke up quickly, "Um…Sir, what am I to call you?" The man sneered, obviously he disliked children, Remy thought. "My name is Severus Snape. Professor Snape to you, Deputy Headmaster, and Headmaster of the school in The Dark Lord's absence." Then the man disappeared into the shadows and even Remy's vampiric senses had trouble following the man out of the entryway and away down a side hallway. Shrugging, Remy and Stephan pulled one of the doors open and entered the Great Hall to find many students already seated at the tables set up in long rows.

At the front of the room, stood a raised platform, where the teachers were seated, Remy's glance scanned over those seated there, and the handful of still-empty seats. All were virtually unfamiliar to Remy, save for a few he recognized from Death Eater parties at the castle. That is, until his eye fell on a tall, heavily cloaked individual seated at one far end of the table. Remy didn't need to see the figure's face to know who it was, the posture told him everything. "Why that sly old dog…" Remy muttered. "He could have told me he would be working here. Stephan look, the cloaked man at the staff table, that's my father, That's Lord Victor, that's what he meant about connections, and looking for familiar faces." Stephan laughed merrily and led Remy to two seats next to each other off in the corner of the room. Noting the food laid out infront of them they prepared to dig in with relish. Then Remy remembered Victor's advice. "Stephan, don't stuff yourself, be prepared for trouble, why else would Victor warn us." Heeding the other boy's advice, Stephan only sampled a few of the richer foods and was careful not to drink too much. This was hard because around them, students were stuffing their faces, quite literally, as though they had never seen a decent meal before in their life.

Once everyone had arrived and had had a chance to eat, silence was called for by the greasy haired professor from earlier. Standing he cast a _sonorus_ charm on himself before addressing the gathered student populous. "You will now be sorted into groups that will be the people you will live, study, and eventually fight with, if you pass the rigors of training to become the Dark Lords followers. You will be taken, in groups of 50, out onto the grounds where you will be tested in your present knowledge of spellcasting, logic, and possible leadership skills. You will be graded on a scale of 0-300, 200 and up being a passing score. All individuals scoring lower than 200 will be put on probation and asked to take the test again in a months time, if you again fail to pass, you will be sent home. The Dark Lord has no place in his forces for dunderheads like you. Now will all of you sitting at the table closest to the doors follow me, you will be the first to be tested. When they return, the next table will go and so on and so forth until everyone has been tested, you will be notified of your results once all have been tested."

The deputy headmaster then removed the amplification from his voice and strode out of the hall, along with most of the teachers, and the very nervous looking first batch of students. Remy noticed Victor was one of the teachers to leave and pitied the students he would be judging. Remy knew Victor to be a hard taskmaster and knew that any minor mistake would be penalized heavily. Mentally, Remy prepared himself for the challenge and mused as to what they would be put up against. Remy had already been taught the proper way of disposing of most magical creatures so they posed no real threat. Remy knew that Victor wouldn't have warned him, if it were something so easy for him as disposing of a creature. There must be a catch of some sort. Remy mused silently. Remy could think of nothing that would pose so much of a challenge that there was a threat of not passing present enough to allow students to retake the exam out of necessity. Nor a challenge so difficult to have the threat the some would have to be sent home because they couldn't complete the task.

The rest of the hall had sunk into an equally deliberating silence, as all tried to figure out what would be set before them. The trials passed quickly and before Remy knew it, a teacher came into the hall and called for the next table of students, in this case, Remy's. Remy and Stephan as well as the other students who had sat near them shuffled nervously out of the hall and onto the twilight darkened grounds. The teachers were organized in a semi-circle; behind which stood the students whom had already taken the exam. Many wore shocked or downcast faces. In front of the teachers lay two dozen small metal balls, before Remy could look closely at them however, the call of "READY. BEGIN!" was given and the balls where flung into the air, where they hovered for a moment before zooming towards the students. Remy drew his wand and ducked as one flew over his head, but was shocked to see it double back and come up behind him. The ball flashed and Remy was hit with a mild electric shock that smarted badly, but caused little physical damage. Cursing softly he aimed his wand at the little orb and shot off a freezing spell before rolling off to the side to avoid another ball that came zooming at his head. The spell had little effect on the previous ball and after a few seconds, the ball was in motion again, moving off to attack Remy again. Remy rolled, dodged, jumped and even tried to form a shield around himself but to no avail. Several shocks later, Remy had made no progress against the little devils, he stopped briefly to take a breath and in his stillness he noticed something. No balls were attacking him; in fact, they had all zoomed off to pursue other students. And then it hit him.

"They're attracted to _motion_!" He said aloud to himself and then shouted to Stephan who was battling hard against 5 of the little spheres. "Stephan, stop moving, they are attracted to motion, if you stop moving they will ignore you." Stephan hesitantly did as he was told and sure enough the spheres around him broke off their attack and zoomed away. "Tell everyone near you to stop moving, and get back to back to someone." Called Remy and Stephan amusedly began to spread the word that staying motionless stopped the attacks. Soon all the students were back to back with a partner and standing as still as possible. The orbs hung in a lazy state hovering at eye level and spread out among the students. "It's two students to a ball now, freezing spells don't work, let's see if this will. Remy conjured a small whirlwind and sent it towards the nearest ball, the whirlwind stirred up a dust cloud that spun madly around the orb and the intense motion apparently confused the orb's sensors and overloaded it. The orb dropped to the ground in a steaming mass of debris. Remy gave a hoot of victory and called out, "They can be confused by rapid motions close to it, anything that moves fast, or causes it to spin should work."

Many students took his word for it, and found success in disabling the pesky balls. In moments, all the balls lay innocuous on the ground and the group let out a collective sigh of relief. Turning to the teachers, Remy was amused to see that many of them appeared to be in states of mild speechlessness, apparently, this was a test where the options were to be fail, or do miserably. Remy wondered if the group's performance had broken a record of some sort. What really made Remy fell happy was the proud grin adorning the face of his father which had been revealed as the cowl of his cloak had been removed. Remy sheepishly waved to his father before moving behind the teachers to join the other students who had already completed the test and was immediately welcomed as some sort of a hero. He had only been shocked about half a dozen times, and from what he gathered, average was well into the thirties, hence the pained looks on many of the students.

Remy was surrounded by girls and boys alike, all who draped themselves on him or flirted with him. All were rejected quickly. Remy broke quite a few hearts in mere seconds as in one breath he announced to the girls his disinterest in them, as well as girls in general, and told the boys with balls enough to flirt with him, that he already had a boyfriend. Sensing that he was needed, Stephan dutifully appeared and pulled Remy close to him, giving all those unfortunate souls seeking Remy's attention a glare that clearly said, "He's mine." They were eventually left alone to watch the rest of the students battle the strange devices and weren't bothered again for the most part, aside from few hurt and longing glances, all of which Remy pointedly ignored. None of the rest of the students managed to do even close to as well as Remy's and Stephan's group had done, and one student even passed out after receiving a few to many shocks and had to be removed to the infirmary for care. An hour later the results were announced, about 75 of the students passed, most just barely. Remy, as expected passed with flying colors, earning a 275 out of 300, the only points lost due to the times he was shocked 5 points per shock. Then, each student was given a piece of parchment on which their name was written at the top and the score they earned. Snape again stood up and amplifying his voice addressed the students.

"You have all now been scored and the results as well as teacher comments have been recorded in your student files. You now hold in your hand, what will be your identification while at this school. You will not be using your name, as names are vulnerable in battle as they identify who you are at your deepest level. You will be going by an ID number, rank, and the name of the squad into which you are placed. Draw your wand, tap the parchment you hold twice, and say your real name. After this, the information that will define you from this day forth at this school will appear. Following this procedure, names will not be used among students. Also, political rank or status means nothing here, you will be given a military rank based on your aptitude and this will replace social status while your stay within these walls. You will address all those of higher rank than you as Sir, or Mam, all Teachers as Professor, and The Dark Lord, when he is attendance, as Master. Your days at this school will not be easy; this is a military academy, not a joy ride. Failure is expected from many of you, but will be still handled severely. Your families will get progress reports twice during the year, and if any reason to pull you from this school is perceived you will be expelled."

After this speech, the students slowly drew their wands, and tapped the parchment pieces in their hand. Doing as instructed, they waited for their new identity to appear. Remy, with a nervous glance to Stephan followed suit. He removed his wand from the holster at his wrist, tapped the parchment twice, and clearly intoned "Remy Sagoicci" and waited for his new information to appear. At first it looked as if nothing would happen, but then words began to appear in efficient and simple characters across the sheet in smallish print. Remy anxiously waited for all the scrip to appear before bringing himself to read the document. It read:

ID: 42809-275

Rank: Captain

Squadron: Black Asp

Squadron Leader: Severus Snape

Of course I am stuck with greaseball, I wonder when he washed his hair last, or if he ever heard of too much conditioner. Then the magnitude of his rank clicked. He was a captain; he absent-mindedly wondered what the highest rank attainable by a student could be. He didn't have to wonder long, though before Professor Snape spoke again to the students gathered infront of him. "As you may note, you have all been given a rank from private to Lieutenant Colonel based on magical aptitude and your performance today. You have also been sorted into one of four squadrons, each with a different specialty. Cobra Strike squadron will be the ground troops, basic field operatives, Silver Wyverns will be the flying corps, an airborne surveillance team, Red Basilisk squadron will be the information gatherers, the operatives, sometimes, they will be the spy's. Finally, the Black Asps, you will be the nighttime killers, the assassins, the secret agents. You will be an elite force that will answer directly to the Dark Lord himself and will work in small teams of two to three individuals to take down key figures in the opposition against the Dark Lord. Now divide yourselves by squadron, Cobra Strike to my right, Silver Wyverns, to the left, Red Basilisk behind me, and Black Asps, kindly gather in front of me, as I will be your primary instructor. Other squadron leaders will now their allotted squadron and will sort those under their guidance by rank, and introduce themselves.

The students moved almost mechanically to the spots indicated and soon there were clearly defined groups of about 50-75 students, that is there were in large numbers of students gathered to each side and behind the greaseball, as Remy had taken to calling the man. In front of the man however, only about 20 students had moved. Remy saw with relief however that Stephan was one of them. Remy quickly moved close to Stephan and grabbed his hand, squeezing, as if it were is lifeline. Nothing his father had said would have prepared him for this, it was all so sudden and dramatic. "I'm going to need that you know, lay up a bit Remy darling." Muttered Stephan and Remy sheepishly loosened his grip considerably.

The greaseball then turned to the students in front of him and looking down with a snide look of disdain addressed them seriously. "Those of you infront of me have been chosen to be members of the very select and deadly squadron, or are dunderheads that messed up my instructions, and are members of a different squadron. If this is the case, leave now." He paused for a moment, and seeing as no one moved he continued, "Good, apparently you all are smarter than you look. While under my guidance, you will be taught the making of various deadly and, sadly, antidote free poisons, as well as untraceable curses, usually labeled Dark, and quite difficult to master. You may have noticed your small number, that is because, efficiency will be key in your survival, not numbers. A small slip up in a mission may cost you your life; it is your partner's job to bring what ever is left of you to whatever base you are stationed at and to tell the family of your fallen partner. Choose your partner well, you must be willing to trust them with your life, you must be confident that you can work well with them, your skills complementing each others. If you see no one fitting of this description, that wait to choose your partner until you do, do _not _take this lightly, decisions are final. Now, if you think you can choose."

Several of the students looked around and seeing a trusted friend or family member moved to stand next to them. Remy amusedly realized that for him no motion was necessary, and he merely leaned up against Stephan more closely, earning a soft chuckle from the older boy and an answering squeeze of the boy's hand. Most of the students however just milled around, shifting from foot to foot and waiting for further instruction. Eventually it came, "Now, that some have picked their partner, those who are left will be magically sorted. You who have found your partner will be taken to your rooms by another teacher and given your schedules for the year." Professor Snape dryly intoned, before motioning for Victor to come over. Turning to the vampire he said, "Take those with pairs to the Dungeon rooms, password is: Thestral call." With a curt nod, Victor turned to the scattered pairs and motioned for them to follow him. As soon as the students had fallen into step behind Victor he called Remy up to the front of the line, when Stephan made to follow, he was motioned away. "Stephan, I appreciate your devotion, but this is clan business, and for Remy's ears alone." Remy sheepishly looked back at Stephan then ran to his father who bent low next to Remy's ear to whisper quietly while they were walking.

"Remy, First off, I am proud of your performance, you should have seen the look on Sev, I mean Professor Snape's face when you managed to beat the challenge. Next, remember the promise you made to join the order, your position as spy puts you in a tight spot, you could work as a double agent, or only work for one side. Either way, you will definitely need to learn Occulmency and fast. The Dark Lord is a powerful legimens, as are many of his high-ranking officers. If they ever see any reason to probe your thoughts, they would discover your hidden allegiance quickly and child vampire or no you would executed. There for, I have asked Sev…Professor Snape to tutor you in Occulmency. He knows of my position as spy, he himself was a spy during the final battle with Dumbledore, but was separated and found it in is best interest to stick with the Death Eaters. He is sympathetic to the second order's cause, but is not currently a member. You can only trust him as long as his hide isn't in danger, but you will be on your own if he should be threatened by discovery. Your first order meeting will take place over the Holiday Break. Then you will get your operative name, and your portkey. Until then, devote yourself to your studies. The skills to be taught here will be valuable, even if they will be used against those teaching. Do me proud." Finished Victor as they stopped infront of a large hanging tapestry, pulling it aside, Victor revealed a hidden door, speaking the password he stepped aside and let the students following him in first. Once everyone was inside, he gave his own little monologue to complement the ones they had received from Professor Snape.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Lord Victor Sagoicci, head of the Sagoicci clan, Remy, here among you is my son and heir. I am also a vampire, just incase you didn't notice. I will be teaching you as well as the other students intricate spell work as well as how to manipulate various magical and non-magical weaponry. Good luck, if you wish to succeed here you will need lots of it. Now it is time for bed, I am sure you are all exhausted and would like to know where you are to sleep. Boys to the left, girls to the right, up the stairs respectively. There will be two pairs to a room; your names are on the door. You belongings were sent up earlier, and your timetables are on your respective beds. Now, curfew is at 10:30 and someone will be down here before then to make sure everyone is in bed. If you stay up past then, it is not my problem, but falling asleep in class is a grave offence and will be handled severely." With that said, Victor exited the room and left the students alone. Remy and Stephan quickly sprinted up the stairs, and turning left, went to find their room. Theirs was at the very end of the hall, right next to the communal bathroom attached to the boy's wing, and Remy high-fived Stephan in elation at their luck.

Turning, the entered the quarters they would share with another team and were shocked at it's simplicity. The beds were basic and had only simple cotton sheets, and no bed hangings. With a snort and a small smirk however, Remy changed that, quickly transfiguring the beds into the high quality canopy beds that he had grown accustomed too. Seeing this change, Stephan clapped Remy on the back and said, "You, darling, are a genius." Stephan then grabbed Remy by the arm, and the next thing Remy knew Stephan was on top of him on a the bed with the curtains drawn and a fiery rain of kisses falling down on any bit of exposed flesh Stephan could reach.

While this passionate exploration was taking place, the other occupants of the room had the misfortune of entering. "Great," muttered one of them, "We get the room with the poufs." Remy, with his vampiric hearing, heard every word of the boy's comment and smirking evilly, responded, "You also have the pleasure of sharing a room with a vampire who is willing to kill to protect the honor of himself and his mate, so watch what you say." A slightly startled Stephan caught on and added his two knuts (no put intended. This just amuses me. So I left it) by opening the curtains slightly and blowing a quick kiss at the boys standing in the doorway, blushing furiously. Then he pulled the curtains again, and resumed his exploration of all things' Remy while the other boys carried on slightly louder than usual conversation to block out the small giggles and snorts coming from the bed in the corner. At 10:15 an amplified voice from the commonroom called for lights out and Stephan reluctantly went to his separate bed after another goodnight kiss from Remy and within moments the two boys were dead to the world, immersed in their dreams.

**Well, there it is folks, Chapter 11, premium stock, top of the line subsandwich creativity. Your customer feedback would be very much appreciated as the maker is human, contrary to the maker's wishes, and _is_ capable of making mistakes. Tell her what you think and you may just get a response from her illustrious egotisicalness. No really, I am quite humble…most of the time. Insert Maniacal Laughter Here**

**Ciao**

**subsandwich **


	13. Chapter Twelve

Summary: Remy catches the eye of the Dark Lord and is given a special task.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Universe not mine tear, sniffle, sigh

Warnings:

Remy was woken, along with all the students at a quite ungodly hour of the morning in his opinion, by a much amplified and continuous beeping sound. After a confused minute and half, they were addressed by Professor Snape's amplified voice from the commonroom. "Alright, everyone up and get dressed. I want all of you down here in 10 minutes, don't bother with showers you will need one again soon." Then in a flurry of motion, the squadron began to show wakefulness. "What in Merlin's name could require us to get up at, 4:30?" asked Stephan irritably as he checked the time on the large clock on one wall of the room. Remy shrugged and simply hurried to get dressed in the simple black combat robes that made up the uniform. He hurriedly pulled back his hair, not bothering to brush it first for time's sake and slipped into his combat boots before placing his wand into it's wrist holster and hurrying down the corridor and stairs to the commonroom. He was one of the first to arrive, and watched in amusement as the rest of the squadron came down in various states of wakefulness. Professor Snape waited before all had arrived before addressing the squadron.

"This morning you will be taking a run, maintaining an elevated state of fitness may prove essential to your survival on a mission. You will be expected to complete your run every morning before breakfast and no food will be served to those who don't complete their required run. Your distance and time will be magically recorded and I will review your progress, if no progress is shown, then other methods will be implemented. The only excuse for missing your run is if your are severely physically incapacitated, if you have a broken arm, you will still be required to run. You will start off with a mile today, and build to an eventual three miles. There is a nice drizzle coming down just now that will undoubtedly prove valuable in making this exercise just that, an exercise, now, follow me." That said, Professor Snape turned and briskly led the Black Asp Squadron out onto the school grounds and to a long path that stretched far across the grounds, travelling over many steep hills and through brambly bracken. "This is not going to be easy." Thought Remy as he, as well as the rest of the squadron reluctantly started to jog or run along the path, if you could call it one.

It was solitary, solitary and wet, Remy remarked to himself, and he wished he were still in bed. Remy tried to pace himself but he was unaccustomed to running and after about ¾'s of a mile he was slightly out of breath, he finished among the first however and he noted this with pleasure. After a moment's rest to catch his breath, Remy hurried back to the castle for a shower before they were all taken. Half an hour later saw his clothes dry and his ritualistic shower routine completed. He waited for Stephan to finish as well, then, grabbing their schedules and bags they went down to breakfast. They found seats near other members of their squadron and reviewed their schedules while they ate. Remy's happily noted that his schedule was exactly the same as Stephan's whether this was by chance or because they were a team, Remy didn't know but he knew that this year would prove great now that he and Stephan were assured the better part of every day together. Remy looked down at his schedule trying to memorize it quickly.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

0900—Strategic Fighting/Leadership 0900—Potions and Poisons(double)

(with Red Basilisks) (with Silver Wyverns)

1030—Potions and Poisons 1030—Potions and Poisons(double)

(with Cobra Strike) (with Silver Wyverns)

1200—Lunch 1200—Lunch

1330—Study Period 1330-Strategic Fighting/Leadership

(With Cobra Strike)

1500—Non-magical combat 1500—Study Period

(With Red Basilisks)

1630—Beginning Dark Arts 1630—Non-magical combat

(With Silver Wyverns) (With Silver Wyverns)

1800—Study Period 1800—Beginning Dark Arts

(With Cobra Strike)

His schedule looked intriguing and Remy was excited about meeting his new teachers and making his father proud. He ate rather quickly and then dragged Stephan off to their first class, double potions and poisons with Silver Wyverns, as it was a Tuesday. Remy had a small idea where they were going, acting purely on instinct and what he had learned about the layout from the times they had been ushered through the halls. Never the less, he managed to bring Stephan and himself to the potions classroom in the dungeons and they found a seats in the back where they could see the teachers desk but also most of the other students. Remy proved to have a natural talent for potion making and managed to make the indicated potion in the time allotted and nearly perfectly.

They were brewing a potion that, when drunk, would burn the victim from the inside out, leaving no trace of it's existence, and there was no antidote. Remy had a feeling this would prove to be his favorite class, the fact that the greaseball was his teacher only slightly dimming his enjoyment of the class. His other classes also proved interesting, and Remy proved to meet the expectations of all his teachers. Before he knew it, classes were finished for the day, and he had homework to complete. An essay, 18 inches in length, for Potions on what, in their opinion, was the most efficient poison and why, 12 and a half for Strategic Fighting/Leadership on a possible battle plan given certain circumstances, and 8 inches for Non-Magical Combat on why a balance between magical and non-magical combat during a battle will boots chances of victory. Remy worked hard to finish all of this before bed, but succeeded at around 9:30. Stripping and changing for bed, he and Stephan cuddled together and discussed their thoughts on the day for a short while before they both turned in for the night, half dreading the long run promised by the pre-dawn hours.

Remy's schedule daily unfolded seamlessly and without a hitch. Remy dutifully did his homework and progressed rapidly in all that was set before him. His aptitude was so raised that he even managed to attract the Dark Lord's attention when he made one of his infrequent and short visits just weeks before the students would be let out for the holidays. Remy had been in Poisons, working on a complex potion that would cause the victim's blood to freeze when a slightly out of breath and very red student came in bearing a note for Professor Snape. Snape read the letter, and his expression flashed what Remy thought could just might have been surprise before calling out to Remy, "42809-275, you presence it wanted by the Dark Lord, immediately." Remy, slightly shocked, handed over the ingredients he was currently handling to a baffled Stephan before grabbing his back and leaving the room, following the panting student.

The Dark Lord's offices were located on the Second Floor of the South Wing of the castle and took up most of the Wing. As Remy approached the guards flanking the entryway, stepped aside and let him enter, opening the large cherry doors for him. Once he was inside, the doors shut with a bang and Remy, as mandated, dropped to one knee and waited for the Dark Lord to acknowledge him. He didn't have to wait long, and the order to rise was soon given. Remy rose fluidly and with grace before standing at attention, his eyes lowered in respect, while the Dark Lord addressed him. "You were called here, Mr. Sagoicci because you show much talent in areas that may take you very far. I would like to give you a chance to prove that you are ready for initiation into the ranks of my closest followers, even before your graduation at my academy. You would be one of my closest advisors, a liaison to the vampires shall we say. What do you think, are you interested. Keep in mind this is a one time offer?"

Remy thought a moment before responding, "With all due respect, Master, but isn't my father, Lord Sagoicci the vampire liaison?" "Tricky business that," the Dark Lord responded with a small chuckle, "You see, your father seems to have lost his touch. He was once my top assassin, never messing up a job, but recently he had failed three times in a row, all trying to kill one subject, a 20 something year old boy, not at all his usual finesse. Quite frankly, I believe he is harboring traitorous thoughts, but I would hate to remove him if a replacement were not set up. Now do you see what I am offering you. I am offering you a position as my right hand man in and amongst the vampire loyal to me. At the time when you reach legal age you would assume command of all the vampire troops under my command, answering only to me. Until that day you would serve me just as closely as my Expert remover of political pests, and turncoats. You will of course be paid handsomely as well as hold my favor. Well, what will it be, I only have so much patience for bargaining."

"The removal of my Father, It…it need not constitute killing him, does it?"

"No, no my boy, he will simply be relieved of his position under some trivial cause and placed under surveillance. If he so much as makes one traitorous action though I will be forced to treat him as the traitorous dog it would make him. Until then, your father is perfectly safe."

"In that case…. I accept." Remy said after a long deliberation. In his mind he wondered if he should tell his father or not.

"I wouldn't advise that my boy, if he suddenly disappears from under my sight, you will be the first one called in for questioning."

Remy gulped nervously, and then said rather shakily, "Yes Master, thank you for the warning Master."

The Dark Lord smirked amusedly before continuing, "Of course you wouldn't betray me, you are smarter than _that_. Your initiation ceremony will happen, say November 15 at 10:30 PM. I will send you the location closer to the date, when I have finalized my plans, Lord Sagoicci. I will excuse you, and your significant other, Stephan Malfoy, I believe it is, from classes for the rest of the day in celebration. You are dismissed, think on your father's actions and where they led him, surely you do not want to end up like him, the punishment for traitors is severe and vampire or no there are ways of making you wish you had never been born. Good day."

Remy bowed deeply before turning and exiting the Dark Lord's office, the final threat still ringing in his head. The Dark Lord's words kept turning over and over in his head as he decided what to do with his now totally free day. He finally made up his mind to find Victor and tell him about the chat with the Dark Lord, keeping out the bit about Victor being suspected. Remy found his father in the teachers' lounge and upon knocking, Remy was summoned in. Seeing who was there, Victor looked confused, "What are you doing out of class Remy, You shouldn't be roaming the halls even if your father is one of the teachers." "Yes Professor Sagoicci, but I was excused from all my classes today by the Dark Lord himself." Answered Remy with a smirk. "Now don't you Professor Sagoicci me young man, and why, It isn't common practice for the Dark Lord to talk with students at all, much less privately." "He..um..he offered me a special post as his expert remover of political pests and turncoats I believe he called the position. More or less, I would be his chief assassin. He also gave me the post of liaison to the vampires and said that when I come of age, I will be commander of the vampire contingents." Remy said eagerly.

As Remy's list of new positions was announced, Victor's face grew more and more severe and deep lines of worry creased his brow by the end of Remy's speech. "You do know that the position of liaison to the vampires is already occupied by someone and that the vampires hardly respect the current liaison to cooperate, how much less do you expect them to respect a fledgling vampire less than 18 by human years? You didn't accept did you?" "Well actually…." Began Remy, but he was cut off by Victor. "You must be crazy Remy, You aren't even legally an adult yet and you will be off gallivanting across the known world ending the lived of people the Dark Lord has slotted for death. I didn't even get my first assignment until I was 115, and I still had to have help from my back-up man. Do you know who holds the position of Vampire liaison currently? Do you Remy?" His semi-tirade was cut off by an owl flying into the room and dropping a small letter on the table in front of Victor before flying off without even a hoot. Victor tore into the letter and upon finishing reading, looked as if he were about to faint. Remy smirked and said, "In response to your question, I am going to hazard a guess and say….me, and that you have just been removed from your previous position as vampire liaison." At this Victor turned bright red in annoyance, and what Remy sensed to be a little anger, before he paled and finally succumbed to the faint that had been lurking at the edges of his consciousness.

Remy looked down at his passed-out father amusedly and then chuckling lightly moved the older man to a chair before leaving the room. "He needed a nap anyway." He muttered amusedly to himself as he went to find Stephan who would now be in his free period. He was sure, Stephan would be more supportive than his father had been. Remy found his boyfriend of some odd months in the library working away at a lengthy assignment. Stephan quickly put away his books however when he learned of Remy's promotion and his story of his meeting with the Dark Lord. "That's bloody brilliant Remy, you must be one of the youngest Death Eaters in a…well a very long time. Even my father wasn't initiated until he was 16, and that was considered young, wait until I tell him. He will assuredly be either very annoyed with you for a while for breaking his record, or very proud with me for choosing you as my better half." Said Stephan proudly. When Stephan heard the date of Remy's initiation however, his face fell slightly. "But that's the day after my birthday, it was to be a surprise, but Father and Blaise had planned on taking you and me to one of the Malfoy villa's in France for the break. I guess we will have to cut the visit short, your initiation will be something to attend, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, but what would I _wear_? I simply _must _go shopping." Bantered Stephan earning a light punch from Remy, "But Stephan darling, you only went shopping less than 6 months ago." "So, ones clothing says a lot about you and I would hate to look trashy next to the worlds youngest Death Eater." "Stephan, you could never look trashy, you are always gorgeous, except when you are shirtless, then you are magnificent." Remy blew Stephan a kiss before sauntering out of the Library and waiting for Stephan to follow, already planning how to use their day off from classes.

**So, chapter 12, a little short, but I had to cut it off here because I don't know when I will be able to update in the next week and half or so, unless I have a late night and an espresso somewhere in there. Tell me what you think so far, I am really falling in love with Remy, so innocent at first, but just wait a few chapters and we'll see what power does to him. evil laughter (falls off chair from laughing too hard) **

**Ciao**

**subsandwich s**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary: **A short and pointless chapter, that just made me fell good to write, no real plot here, but it will set up the next chapter of plot filled goodness, I swear. I plan on brining in more of the actual Harry Potter characters soon, this fic doesn't really seem to be a Harry Potter fanfic to me, more of a fan-rant with mentions of Harry Potter characters. sigh 

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter and all things associated with it belong to J.K. Rowling. NOT ME! Blah blah blah…

**Warnings: **Some language, and well, this has suggested boy/boy interaction. Not quite sex but still, if it bothers you, don't read it, simple as that. Thank you.

**Authors note: **I had Stephan's birthday on November 15, I don't really know why, except that I liked the sound of the date. Problem is, It really should be December 15 if it is going to fall over Remy's holiday break. I just didn't catch that soon enough SO, Stephan's birthday is now on the 15 of December, I will try to change it everywhere it is mentioned and if I miss one, just tell me. I would hate to confuse people...well not really, but I am feeling courteous now.

The weeks until the holiday break passed quickly for Remy, filled to the brim with learning. Remy proved a natural at potions and a reluctant yet skillful leader during the unit tests where the individual squadrons were tested on their ability to work as a whole. He and Stephan were like two sides of the same coin when they practiced fighting as a team, even planning a set of constantly alternating roles. First Stephan would be in charge of defense and shielding both him and Remy from attack while Remy shot off spells in quick succession, with the intent of taking out as many enemies as possible. When Remy got tired, he would signal to Stephan and they would switch roles with Remy in charge of defense while Stephan took the offensive.

In the flurry of testing and such, Remy had almost completely forgotten his meeting with the Dark Lord and his imminent ((a.n: is this the right one? I am slightly unsure, there are three choices blush)) initiation. It was brought back into clear focus however when a large and ominous looking owl dropped a heavy and deceptively small box on Remy's head. This earned a stream of curses from the startled vampire who rescued the tidily wrapped box from the floor, rubbing his smarting head where the small missile had hit and glaring at the fast receding form of the owl with murderous intent. He examined the box closely before opening it, not recognizing the owl, or the handwriting, spelling out in small, carefully formed letters:

Lord Remy Sagoicci

Breakfast Table

Dark Lord's Academy

Remy also noticed the letter attached to the back of the parcel and tore into the envelope with unbridled curiosity. Remy read the letter intently, with Stephan leaning in to peer over his shoulder. The message read:

Dear Lord Remy,

The day of your scheduled initiation is now only days away and you are undoubtedly anxious to learn the location, time, and such details. The Illustrious Dark Lord has requested your attendance at Nightshade Castle, arriving by any means, promptly at 10:30 PM sharp on the evening of December the 15. You have been sent a set of standard issue Death Eater robes and are expected to show up in them, you will receive your mask and insignia of rank following your hopefully successful initiation ceremony. If you wish to bring guests that are not currently among the ranks of the Dark Lord's operatives, please RSVP as soon as possible on their behalf. There will be a charge of 12 galleons per extra person to cover meal cost due no later than December the 11. Congratulations on finding favor with the Dark Lord, and good day.

Signed,

Augustus Blechley

Office of Events and Ceremonies

A very amused Stephan turned to Remy and, with a playful smirk said "Father and Blaise will undoubtedly already be there, and you can be sure I will come. Your father will already be there, so I guess I am the only extra attendee. This _will_ be fun, I wonder what I will wear. I think a shopping trip might just be in order." Remy rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his oatmeal, pointedly ignoring Stephan's one-sided discussion of the years fashions, and what cut of robes would be most appropriate. Outwardly, Remy tried to maintain an air of dignified excitement, but inwardly he was just short of terrified. Rumor held that initiation was painful, a real test of mental strength and showing pain was frowned upon. Remy hoped he could find the strength needed so as not to make himself look foolish in front of the Dark Lord and all of his followers, youngest Death Eater or no.

Two days later found Stephan and Remy packing for their departure from the academy for the three week holiday break ahead. As the boys said good bye to their squadron mates and friends no one detected the sea of nervousness swirling deep within Remy. He felt almost dizzy with the knowledge that in just two days now, he would undergo potentially the most nerve-racking thing he had ever gone through. He covered this nervousness with a mask of calculated directness and packed his trunk with deft and swift movements. Stephan was perplexed by Remy's attitude but in light of the circumstances saw no real oddity in the odd behaviors of his boyfriend. As soon as they had finished packing, the two boys exited the castle, where they met Victor who accepted Remy with a hug and Stephan with a sincere smile. They returned to the Sagoicci castle via the familiar coach they had taken to the academy and found their rooms left just as before. After a quick lunch, the boys went out riding to, in Victor's words, "relieve some of the stress caused by being cooped up with stodgy old bats like myself." And "being forced to stuff your heads with facts for long periods of time, while being subjected to dank and drafty breezes that accompany life in old castles." Little did the boys know this was merely a long winded way to say, "Leave me alone, I want to take a nap and you and your noise will prevent it" still, they happily consented and were soon off, gallivanting across the grounds via horseback.

The happy exploration had helped to clear Remy's mind a bit and to help him focus on something else. That evening Remy went to bed early complaining of a headache he knew was caused by the agonizing mental stress caused by his impending initiation. His self-induced rest was interupted by an insistent knocking on his door at a decidedly ungodly hour of just after 1 in the morning. "Come in!" snapped Remy, but once he saw who it was his complexion softened. Stephan stood in the doorway looking like he was about to fall over and holding a steaming mug of what looked to Remy to be a mild pain killer. "Hello Stephan…sorry about the welcome." Said a now-awake Remy sheepishly; he was sternly cut off however. "No, no, no apology required, I probably shouldn't have bothered you, but you just seemed so bothered by your headache, I stayed up to make this painkiller for you. You'd better enjoy it you know, I fell asleep once and the potion was ruined, had to start all over." "I don't know if I should trust it then, who know what you might have added in your sleep fogged mind, you are only half sane as it is, I shudder to think what you might have unknowingly made." Remy joked. Stephan shot the younger boy a hurt glare, "I'll have you know that your father watched me make it, he gives his firm assurance I did it perfectly." "Well in that case, it is doubly questionable," said Remy with a smirk before sighing heavily, "Alright alright, give it here, you know I don't mean a word I said about your sanity or potion making skills right? I think you are brilliant." "Of course you don't, and I know I am brilliant, that's what make you love me so much." said Stephan with a forced haughtiness. Remy took the goblet from Stephan and downed it in two enormous gulps, trying to taste as little of the foul tasting concoction as possible. Still what he tasted was somewhere between moldy socks and old dishrags. Remy grimaced and placed the empty goblet on a chair just in time to notice Stephan almost collapse with weariness.

Remy steadied the other boy before carefully helping him to a chair. "You can sleep here if you like, I'll go get a blanket and pillow for you." He received an appreciative nod from Stephan before heading off to the linen closet in the other room for an extra pillow and blanket. He came back to find the chair vacant. Searching the room worriedly, he soon found his boyfriend in his bed, fast asleep, _shirtless_, his subconscious mind added. "The _arrogance _of that boy. In _my_ bed." Muttered Remy to himself with feigned anger. He struggled with himself momentarily before eventually sidling into bed next to the still sleeping Stephan. Remy noticed with half detached amusement that just before he fell asleep, Stephan had curled up right against him, and Remy amusedly placed his arm around the older boy as he slipped into the oblivion of sleep.

Remy woke first, cold and shivering, reaching blindly to cover himself with his warm blankets; he instead came into contact with the face of his boy friend who was immediately awake. "Oww, what the bloody hell was that for," yowled the startled boy, "You just fucking bitch slapped me."

"Well maybe if you didn't take all the blankets I wouldn't feel the need to."

"I don't take all the blankets!"

"Then I suppose that is why they are all on your side of the bed, leaving poor little me, cold and confused."

"Err, I guess you have a point, but you didn't really have to slap me did you?"

"Ok, ok, I am sorry I slapped you, I didn't really mean to but this argument is stupid and since we are both up we might as well stay up. Besides, getting up early gives one time for a longer shower, _and, _well there is this one bathroom with these _really _big showers, much to big for one person, a waste of space if you ask me, but seeing as we _both_ need showers…" Remy let his suggestion trail off. Stephan smirked and shook his head, "You really are subject to rapid mood swings, first you slap me with cruel intent, then you want to ravish me in the shower, what next?" said Stephan smirking as he untangled the blankets and got out of bed. Remy inwardly thanked Stephan for finally getting his mind on something else that his initiation as the pair went off to their shower that turned into more, two parts exploration of each other's body, and only one part actually cleaning.

They had yet to go farther than touching and occasional oral exploration, Remy just didn't feel ready, but they were getting closer and closer by the day. Remy felt that he had indeed found his soul mate, the person he could spend the rest of his life with, he wondered, though, could a relationship between a vampire and non-vampire last, wouldn't it be hard if one partner aged and the other didn't. Victor had told Remy that he would stop aging at 18 or 19, or when ever he would have stopped growing naturally, but he would always appear as a youth. Remy filed this question away to ask Victor later, meanwhile, he mind was otherwise occupied by one sultry blond haired youth and his very much skilled tongue.

**Well, there is another chapter. Sorry I broke it here, it _does_ seem a little anti climactic, but I don't really feel like a sex scene is appropriate yet. I mean Remy isn't even 14 yet, and Stephan is just about to turn 16. Maybe later, definitely later, I shall see what my deranged mind puts forth. Thank you to all that read this drabble regularly and those that review your support is fantastic. **

**Ciao**

**subsandwich**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Summary: Remy's initiation

Disclaimer: the usual

Warnings: none here, unless I missed something…I hope I didn't

The day of Remy's initiation came up quickly and was soon upon him. The day before the big event, Stephan had dragged his protesting boyfriend out for yet another shopping spree to pick out a new set of dress robes. He finally settled on a set of tastefully cut robes of a deep reddish-purple that almost looked black in dim light, the robes had black trim with silver embroidery on the sleeves and collar. The dark color of the robes contrasted nicely with Stephan's pale complexion to make the perfect picture of a vampire's beloved. As they left the store, Remy had been hit with a brilliant plan. "Stephan," he had said, "why don't we dye your hair to match mine, just for kicks." "Father will have a fit…" the blonde had started to protest, but then his eyes lit up with mischief and he eventually gave in. The boys made a quick dash to the apothecary for the ingredients needed for a temporary hair-dyeing potion before heading home to begin the potion. Stephan had gotten up early to make the potion and when he thought Remy should be getting up, had taken the finished potion to Remy's room. The guards knew by now to admit the blonde on sight and Stephan was let in to find Remy already up, practicing his non-magical combat skills, currently with a wickedly curved short sword in one hand and his wand in the other. Stephan sat back to watch his partner practice, entranced by the other boy's grace of movement and ability. Suddenly Remy stopped mid attack, his back still to Stephan.

"You know Stephan it's not good manners not to announce your presence. Suppose I had thought you were an intruder." Remy then whirled and before the other boy could blink, had pinned Stephan to the wall with a sword pointed at his chest and a wand at his head. Gulping slightly Stephan hesitantly responded, "S-sorry mate, I was just admiring your form, and I brought the hair dyeing potion. I finished it this morning. I rather got the point now, don't you think to could remove your weapon?" Chuckling slightly, the younger boy lowered his wand and tossed the sword away after sheathing it. "I can't wait to see your father's face tonight when I arrive with a strikingly pale, black haired boy rather than his dear blonde look alike." Remy led a smirking Stephan into his personal bathroom and, after putting on a pair of gloves motioned for Stephan to bend his head over the sink so that Remy could work the potion through his boyfriend's hair. Stephan obliged and after the entire bottle of potion had been worked into the Malfoy's hair, the boys sat back for the allotted time for the potion to set in.

10 minutes and a couple of rinses later, there were two dark haired youths admiring their handy work in the bathroom mirror. Stephan was at first startled by the sudden change but eventually got used to it and told himself it would only last for a few days and his fathers' face would be worth it. He and Remy cleaned up the bathroom and practiced their dueling and late afternoon Stephan went to his rooms to rest and Victor came to test Remy on the Occulmency lessons he had been taking from Professor Snape. Remy would never be great at it, but in Victor's mind, Remy had enough skills to protect him from a weak to moderate probe, but it the Dark Lord or anyone else were determined to get inside Remy's mind, Remy would be doomed. "You are showing progress Remy, but you still have a long way to go, You will continue your lessons with Professor Snape at school and add lessons with me, while you are home." Victor then pulled Remy aside and whispered softly, "Your order initiation is also coming up, it looks like it's going to be three days after your Death Eater initiation. Have you decided if you will serve both sides, or just the order yet?" "What if….I choose to serve just the Death Eaters?" Victor's face darkened slightly before responding, "I would be forced to disown you and turn to over to the Order, son or not. Please don' t make me do that." Remy looked ponderous for a moment before saying he hadn't made a decision yet but that he would think on it. Victor then left, only partially reassured and Remy was left alone.

Remy decided to follow his boyfriend's example and take a quick nap. He settled on top of his blankets fully clothed and willed himself to sleep. A few hours later he was woken abruptly after being pounced on by an already dressed and very hyper Stephan. Remy moaned before groggily addressing his boyfriend, "You know darling, you need to find another way to wake people up." Stephan blushed vividly, "Sorry Remy, but its 9:30 and you aren't even dressed yet." Remy sat up with a start and looked quickly around the room for the parcel with his uniform in it. Stephan was already ahead of him and placed the parcel in Remy's lap. Pulling the robes from the box, Stephan helped Remy off with his clothes and into the simple yet billowing black robes. Remy purred at the close contact and leaned into Stephan who gently pushed the younger boy away, "Sorry darling, but we don't have time, I would hate to learn what the punishment for tardiness is." Remy quickly agreed and after grabbing his wrist holster and wand and stepping into his well-worn combat boots he went to the bathroom to do something with is somewhat unruly hair. He eventually decided to keep his familiar ponytail and checking himself in the mirror decided he was ready to go. Still feeling rather unprepared he suddenly remembered his gift from Adel. Hurrying to his wardrobe and pawing through the drawers, a quick search yielded the desired result. He emerge triumphant with the protective amulet and securing it around his neck he and Stephan hurried to the foyer from which they would portkey to Nightshade Castle, preferably early.

Remy had been to Nightshade Castle before and so had Stephan, it was one of the Dark Lord's main strongholds, capable of housing the entirety of the Death Eater forces as well as a sizeable amount of prisoners in its spacious dungeons. Remy and Stephan handed their outer cloaks to the servant at the door who bowed to them as they entered. The boys followed the noises of party to the great hall decked out in silk hangings of green and black with the dark mark on them in silver. Many adults stood around in tight circles, sipping wine or other drinks and everyone was in full ceremonial dress robes. It didn't take long for Remy to find his father and he hurried over to the senior vampire, dragging Stephan behind him. Victor was engaged in conversation with none other than one Professor Snape and two Malfoys. As they arrived, Victor noticed them first but as he turned, Draco, Blaise, Lucius, and Snape followed his gaze, Narcissa Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Victor welcomed Remy with a small smile but eyed Stephan curiously. Draco then spoke, "Ah, good evening Lord Remy, and who is this, have you tired of Stephan already, and if you have where is he, I haven't seen him this evening yet, and a Malfoy is _never_ late." Remy snickered to looks of displeasure from all the adults and then responded, "With all due respect sir, perhaps you aren't looking _close_ enough, he may have changed slightly in the past few weeks."

Draco turned his gaze again to the other boy next to Remy and after a minutes close speculation the famously pale Malfoy complexion seemed to pale even more, "Stephan Malfoy, what have you done to you hair? That had better be temporary young man." Then a smirking Blaise came to Stephan's aid, "Now now Draco, You used to experiment just as much. I seem to remember a time when your hair was a rather fetching pink for a few weeks. Stephan's hair is hardly more drastic." Blaise turned to the openmouthed boys and winked conspiratorially at them. "Father, is Dad serious, you with _pink_ hair?" Draco simpered a bit before tersely responding, "I was drunk, that was all there is to it." "So you admit to it?" a smirking Stephan quipped and Draco looked about to explode but a restraining arm across his shoulders by Blaise calmed him down. Blaise then turned to the two teenagers. "Remy, you should probably be getting to the front of the room, the initiation will start soon and I think the Dark Lord wants to speak with the initiates before the ceremony. Stephan, you stay here, you and I will work on your father, get him to calm down and have some fun telling stories of him when he was younger."

Remy grudgingly followed the brown haired adult's advice and Stephan gave Remy's hand a light squeeze as Remy broke away from the group to move towards the large dais set up at the head of the room. As he arrived he saw a handful of other individuals identified as other initiates by their simple black robes that stood in stark contrast to the ornateness of the room and the other guests robes. Remy milled around with these people and was about to engage in small talk but was cut off by the Dark Lords entrance. The man who held most of the wizarding world in his sway entered the room through a pair of side doors flanked by a few guards who opened the doors before him with a loud _bang _that effectively announced his presence to his gathered followers. Everyone quickly dropped to their knees in obeisance. "Rise my faithful followers," said the Dark Lord, "Tonight we welcome six new members into our ranks, one of which is the young Lord Sagoicci. He is one of the youngest Death Eaters ever, I expect great things from him and any rudeness to him because of age will be seen as a personal insult to me. Now, would the initiates please step forward onto the dais, and let the initiation begin." The small group on initiates formed a single file line and one by one filed across the dais in various states of apprehension. They each paused in front of the Dark Lord before kneeling and swearing loyalty to him. Then they bared their left forearm and the Dark Lord muttered a spell. Soon after the initiate showed various signs of great pain from barely muffled whimpers to all out screams that made Remy seriously wonder what he'd gotten himself into. Soon it was his turn and with decidedly firm stride he made his way across the dais to the Dark Lord and knelt before him. "I Remy Sagoicci do swear this day my loyalty to you for as long as I live." Said Remy nervously as he raised the left sleeve of his robe to bare his forearm to the Dark Lord. Remy shivered as the cold, slightly clammy and surprisingly long fingered hand of the Dark Lord closed around his arm. Remy was noting with a bizarre interest how perfectly manicured the Dark Lord's hands were when a burning pain shot through his consciousness, pulsating harshly from his left arm which still lay in the Dark Lord's grasp. It felt as though red-hot knives were flaying the very skin off his body as a blowtorch was being applied to the then raw flesh.

In a feeble attempt to look brave Remy only allowed himself a wince and a small gasp to show his discomfort while inwardly his consciousness was screaming like a banshee with PMS. The pain ended as quickly as it had started but a dull ache still possessed every fiber of Remy's consciousness as the Dark Lord released his arm to reveal his signature, branded into Remy's now slightly red and swollen arm. Remy struggled to his feet and moved on after a slight nod from the Dark Lord. As he descended the steps on the other side of the dais he was handed his white Death Eater Mask, fashioned to look like a skull. He was also given a velvet bag containing what he saw to be his patches of rank. He moved off to the side, out of the way of the ceremony and loosened the drawstring on the bag to peer inside. Sure enough inside were the red stripes that would mark him as a vampire Death Eater, a force to be reckoned with, a patch bearing the black asp of his squadron and his rank as commander, and what looked to be an ornate ring.

Remy opened the bag to pull the ring out and stepped back in surprise as the patched flew out of the bag and magically affixed themselves to his robes. After a muttered "wicked!" Remy reached into the now empty bag to retrieve the ring. It was made of some silvery metal, thankfully not silver itself painfully harmful to his kind, and had a rather large dark stone set in the middle carved to look like a skull. Placing it on the index finger of his right hand, Remy admired the new bauble. "Very intimidating," he told himself as he crumpled up the bag to put in his pocket, only to hear the distinct crunch of parchment as he did so. Puzzled he reached into the bag a third time to retrieve a small slip of parchment with a moderately neat yet tiny scrawl on both sides. One side read,

The ring signifies that you are in my favor, show it to the guards at my quarters at any time for immediate admittance. Never remove it, it is very valuable and irreplaceable if lost.

Remy then flipped the slip over to continue reading

I wish to see you following the party in my quarters, just go through the doors I entered from, down the hallway and to the right. My quarters are the third to last doors on your left, thought I'd hope the guards would mark them rather obviously for you.

Remy pocketed the slip and the bag before eagerly reentering the throng just in time to see the last initiate leave the dais after receiving the Dark Mark. When the man had left the dais, the Dark Lord then addressed the gathered guests, "Welcome to our newest members, and may you exceed all expectations put upon you, for failure is not an option and strictly dealt with. But now, on with the party!" There were cheers from the Death Eaters and their families in the audience and talk and laughter soon permeated the atmosphere. Slaves bearing trays of drinks and delicacies soon entered and they made their rounds through the gathered chatting witches and wizards. Remy saw a few familiar faces among the tray bearers and, discarding decorum, managed to corner one of his old friends before he disappeared to refill his tray. Remy stepped in front of the boy and with a small smirk said, "Excuse me?"

The tawny haired boy looked up and for a moment a pair of clear blue eyes met Remy's vampiric red eyes before the boy gasped and almost lost his tray in his haste to lower his eyes in respect. "I-I'm sorry milord, I didn't see you there, please forgive me." Remy tutted and said with another smirk, "Now, now, Edward, Have I really changed all that much, it can't have been more than a year since we last saw each other, at the Lestrange's I believe. Poor Betsy spilt red wine all over herself when she inadvertently walked in on what I understood to be a very heated snogging session between you and Rachel. I don't think the poor girl will ever be able to see either one of you without blushing ever again." As Remy finished his recollection, the slaves eyes shot up, "Remy, is it really you? A Death Eater, wow! I heard the name Remy Sagoicci announced but I didn't think it could really be _you_. How is Lord Sagoicci treating you, and I thought slaves couldn't become Death Eaters. What's going on?" Remy chuckled at the barrage of questions but calmly answered, "Victor, Lord Sagoicci, is treating me very well, infact he freed me and adopted me as his heir, so that solves you slaves as Death Eaters dilemma. Unfortunately my new status has removed me from opportunities to speak with old friends like you. In some ways I miss the old days when we would help each other out at parties and such. Now that I am in the spotlight it is just like one big long and boring play with lots and lots of rules that no one really follows anyway. I can't afford to be seen talking long with a slave or my newly gained reputation will be ruined, I don't want to seem haughty but I can't talk with you anymore right now but I will try to find some way later. Be safe and don't let Master Nott find too many reasons to be displeased." The other boy looked wistful for a moment before bowing deeply to Remy and saying "Thank you for you kindness to me milord and I will always remember your friendship" before exiting to the kitchens to refill his long neglected tray. Remy then went off to find his boyfriend.

Remy found Stephan, after some searching, chatting with a few boys around his age off in one corner. Remy stealthily approached Stephan from behind, making eye contact with the other boys and putting his finger to his lips for silence as he got closer and closer to his temporarily dark haired obsession. As he drew up directly behind the slightly taller boy he, for lack of a better word, pounced on him and threw his arms around his neck. Stephan squeaked in a quite un-Malfoy manner but then relaxed slightly when he saw who it was, "Damn it Remy, you almost gave me a heart attack, you and your bloody vampire abilities. You gave me absolutely no warning at all!" then Stephan turned his tirade to his friends, "And you lot, you could have at least given me _some_ idea as to the vicious beast about to pounce." At this Remy laughed and affectionately nibbled on Stephan's ear. "Now Stephan darling, was that beast bit really necessary, I know I can be vicious, but I am not a beast, I am quite civilized…. most of the time." Remy said in a low, husky voice that made the older boy shiver.

"You better be carefully Remy and stop giving me reason to ravish you right here in front of all these people." Stephan joked. Smiling Remy moved to take his customary position in front of Stephan and leaned up against his boyfriend as the talk among the group picked up again. A few minutes later, a tray-bearing slave passed by and Stephan grabbed drinks for Remy and himself as the tray passed. Remy saw the slave's receding figure and froze. "Is something wrong Remy?" asked a worried Stephan. Remy could only respond, "It's him, that boy pushed me down at the last party I ever went to as a slave, I couldn't do anything to him then, but now…" Remy let the threat trail off as he went off in pursuit. He followed the tray as it bobbed and weaved among the gathered people. Stephan weakly mumbled an apology before handing the drinks off and going off to follow Remy, worried at what his tempestuous boyfriend may do. Stephan caught up to Remy just as the other boy moved around to face the familiar slave. "Hey, you there" Remy called, "remember me? You pushed me at a party, thought you were somehow better than I was. Lucky for me, no one saw but I could have gotten in a lot of trouble, doubtless that was your intent." The slave looked up at Remy and his eyes widened, fear evident on his face. Remy was tempted to shove the boy in a mirror to the action performed almost a year ago, but was saved from it by the arrival of a stern faced man with angular features and short dark brown hair combed neatly back away from his face. He had the robes of a low ranking Death Eater, and bowed slightly to Remy as he approached before addressing Remy, "Is something the matter between you and my slave?" The man had a harshly chilling voice that made the slave wince and Remy almost pitied the slave…almost. "Not presently, but in the past this boy here shamed me at a party and I was trying to illicit an apology of some sort." "Ah, I see," replied the man with a withering glare at the slave boy who whimpered under the accusing eye of his master. "In that case, he's yours to do with as you please, consider it, a congratulatory present on your initiation." Remy didn't really want a slave of his own and tried desperately to look for a way out of it, but found none and reluctantly accepted. "Thank you, Mr.…. I'm sorry I don't believe I know your name." "Smithe, Aloysius Smithe. I'll have him and his few belongings sent to your castle tomorrow along with the papers. Good Day Lord Remy, glad to have met you and congratulations." The man then blended in with the crowd leaving a terrified slave and a slightly uncomfortable Remy behind.

Just then, Stephan came up to Remy. "What did I miss, who was that man, and what did you do the slave, it looks like he's trying to catch fly's with his mouth." The poor slave shut his mouth quickly and hurried off to continue his rounds with the tray with a few fearful glances back at Remy. "No doubt the poor boy thinks I am going to eat him or something. To answer your question, I did nothing to him, his master came by and saw our confrontation, if you can call it that, and offered the boy to me as a gift and penance to the potential humiliation the slave caused at a party once." "Let me get this straight, the ex-slave gets a slave before he has even been free one year. He also become a vampire and heir to the largest and most powerful Vampire clan, has caught the eye of the Dark Lord himself and managed to gain several powerful positions, all before he reaches legal age. What next Remykins, will you seek godship?" Inquired the smirking Stephan. "I do not desire godship Stephan darling, and if you ever call me Remykins again I will make you wish you didn't have a mouth to say it with." Threatened a not-so-amused Remy. "Oh come now Remy, everyone has to have nicknames sometimes, a rather cute example of one for you just happens to be Remykins." Remy blushed and his eyes sparked with anger but the clock in the hall striking twelve cut off his retort. "Your retort will have to wait Remy, your father wanted us back at the castle by 12:30 at the latest. If we leave now, we will just make it, and we will have to floo." Remy gasped as he suddenly remembered his meeting with the Dark Lord, "You go on ahead of me, the Dark Lord wanted to see me after the party, just give father my apologies and don't wait up for me, I don't know how long I'll be." Remy then hurried off to meet the Dark Lord leaving his slightly shocked boyfriend to fend for himself against what would prove to be a very annoyed Victor when Stephan got to the castle.

**A decidedly more plot driven chapter, this one brings to mind Nine Inch Nails lyrics,_ "Bow down before the one you serve, you're going to get what you deserve…" _Ah revenge certainly is sweet for Remy, though he doesn't really like the form in which it is enacted. My muse when bonkers on this chapter and some random things I don't even remember typing. I can only type at night because my parents don't appreciate Harry Potter, or fanfiction for that matter. Soooo, right now it is two in the morning, which most assuredly contributes to the oddity of some of my junk. Thank all that is holy for caffeine and coffee! R&R and tell me all your complaints and such all feedback is much appreciated.**

**Ciao, **

**subsandwich**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Summary: Remy gets his first assignment and a rather pointless argument with Victor

Disclaimer: Merely the usual

Warnings: None I think

Remy scanned the gradually decreasing crowd for the Dark Lord, and not finding him, decided the Dark Lord must have retired to his quarters to wait for Remy there. Remy followed the Dark Lord's earlier directions and soon found himself infront of the Dark Lord's suite. Two burly guards blocked the doorway and by what Remy could tell from scent, they weren't exactly clean or human for that matter. They didn't appear to possess many brains and Remy was a bit worried he would have trouble getting past them. However what brains they had proved to have retained a sense of duty and when Remy flashed the ring from the Dark Lord, his presence was announced and he was ushered in only moments afterwards. Remy entered and moments later the doors were shut behind him. The room was dark, the only light coming from a fireplace off to one corner. Remy's attention was drawn to a pair of large dark leather armchairs set around the fireplace, one of which contained the Dark Lord, now in slightly less formal robes. Remy made to drop to his knees in the respect desired but the Dark Lord cut him off, "Mr. Sagoicci, we are utterly alone, such groveling is merely a waste of time. Come take a seat, I wish to discuss a few things about your future as one of my followers with you." Hesitantly, Remy did as he was bid with a slight nod, and soon was seated in the armchair opposite the Dark Lord. "Would you care for some tea, or perhaps the blood you vampires so favor?" offered the Dark Lord. Remy was reluctant to drink tea so late in the evening, but the prospect of some warm blood was significantly more desirable. It had been days since Remy had last had some and though he could go considerably longer without feeling the effects, it would be calming so Remy quickly assented to a goblet of blood. It arrived, with tea for the Dark Lord, moments later by house elf and then the discussion began in earnest.

"You are undoubtedly a very ambitious boy, very talented too, I might add, a credit to my forces. With your father who he is you also assuredly know that though I have managed to gain control of the governments of most of the wizarding world and hold most rebellions in check, there are still pocket groups out their. They engage in guerilla tactics, picking off my followers as they return home from shopping or from visiting a friend, hitting them from hidden locations and running, too cowardly to engage in proper combat like the wizards or witches they are. There is one such group, dubbed The Second Order, I'll bet you have heard of it, named for the infamously close minded Order of the Phoenix, defeated in the last battle against the 'light.' " Voldemort paused for a drink of tea, and Remy had a moment to absorb all that had been said.

"That is not the first time he has mentioned my father as a potential traitor, albeit not so bluntly, but if he is so sure of it, why doesn't he just arrest him." Thought Remy.

"Because, he still may serve a purpose yet, he is not entirely useless." Said the Dark Lord quietly. Remy quickly realized that the Dark Lord had been in his head, and the mental shields he had worked so hard to build quickly shot up. "Good, Good, my boy, you learn fast. Quite strong shields for one your age, impressive. I will not however shift through your thoughts unless I have reason too however. Back to business." Remy was a bit unsure to trust the word of a Dark Lord but was cut off by said Dark Lord continuing. "You are to be, as I said earlier, my top assassin, and should you prove adept, perhaps even my protégé. I see in you much of me as a child and perhaps you could be groomed to be my heir, but first you must prove yourself worthy. None of the following conversation may leave this room, if I have any reason to suspect a leak from you, you will wish you had never heard the word pain, understood?" Remy quickly nodded wincing slightly at the threat and leaned in eagerly.

The Dark Lord smirked slightly, and continued. "Your first assignment as assassin will be relatively easy and consider it something like a test. You will find all the information on your target in this folder." The Dark Lord summoned a manila folder from his writing desk and sent it over to land lightly in Remy's lap. Remy made to open it but was stopped from doing so. "No, wait until you get home, don't waste my time by reading it all here. You may pick the way of disposing of the target, but try to be as clean as possible, make it look accidental or like suicide. You have two weeks to perform the job, and get me a rough plan in one. If you get caught, I will not bail you out, you will be accountable for yourself and will not be cushioned because of age. It is a big world out there, and I can not play nursemaid to every imbecile who muddles an assignment. Also, I charge you with feeding me all information on the Second Order, many members of which I know to be close to your father. His career was totally wasted by his incredibly stupid choice and if you wish to be anything in life I suggest you think twice about crossing me like he did. All information will be justly rewarded. If you have anything to report you may find me through any of the Death Eaters and report, you will be instantly admitted. Now, I believe that is all, Good Evening, Mr., Sagoicci." The Dark Lord turned his attention to the Fire and Remy took it as a sign he was dismissed. In his mind he fiddled with the idea of telling the Dark Lord about his Order initiation in just three days, not sure if it was prudent or what would be done with the information. "Yes, do you have something to add?" came the silky inquiry from the Dark Lord and Remy made a quick and potentially rash decision.

"Master, I am to be initiated into the Order in three days time, I'm not sure what to do, or how to handle the situation. In all honesty Master, I'm pretty sure my loyalties lie solely with you, but on the other side is the only family I have ever had. What do you suggest?" "This _is _a nasty position for one so young as yourself, rest assured my boy that should anything happen to your father, you will always be welcome at my castle. Join the Order, and report all that goes on and members' names if you can. Mention nothing of this detail, act as if all is normal and you are still in the middle on the matter. Again, all information will be rewarded, you, Mr. Sagoicci, may fast accumulate quite a small fortune for yourself, as well as rising rapidly in the ranks if you prove yourself as useful as your father did not. Now if you have nothing else to add, you are dismissed." This time Remy bowed and left the room in a swirl of his newly earned Death Eater robes. As he walked through the hallways to get to the entryway he felt slightly more at ease having told the Dark Lord his secret. Those he passed in the hall were all of low rank and they took one look at his robes before bowing deeply in respect as he passed. Remy thought he could get used to this power, and the Dark Lord had said it could only get better. Clutching the heavy folder on his assignment to his chest with one hand he drew his wand with the other and made a portkey to the castle out of a twig he found on the carpet in the entryway. Soon he was on his way home, accompanied by the characteristic tug behind the navel that comes with travel by portkey.

The bright half moon was shining over the vast Sagoicci grounds when, with a lurch, Remy arrived. Whistling a bright and bouncy tune, Remy walked the few feet to the Castle doors and opened them, closing his eyes and smiling at the familiar brightness and warmth. A twin clearing of thoughts quickly announced the presence of one annoyed Malfoy and one very ticked off vampire lord. Remy mentally rolled his eyes and responded in a sarcastically happy tone, "Waited up for me father, Stephan? Oh, how perfectly splendid, I just had a quick business chat, purely confidential of course with the Dark Lord, you needn't have waited for me. To think you could be cozy in bed right now if…" Remy was cut off. "If you weren't such a prat and told your father yourself, I swear Remy, your father looked like he was going to _eat_ me when I told him you were meeting with the Dark Lord alone. I love you Remy, but I would like to live past my 16th birthday _at least_." Ranted Stephan in a tone that belied a mix of annoyance and anger, but overlaid with enough humor to make it less rant and more reproach. "Thank you very much Mr. Malfoy, you presence will no longer be needed, _my son_ and I obviously need a little heart to heart on a little thing called, oh I don't know _sense_." Stephan went to his rooms reluctantly, after casting a sympathetic glance in Remy's direction. Remy was ushered into the nearest sitting room where he was plopped down into a chair and subjected to the anger of a cranky vampire lord.

"Most parents would be worried sick if their child's boyfriend came back, late I might add, from a party to say their son was going to be late, and said that he had a meeting to attend to. But me, I know what party it was, I was _there_ and I know who the meeting was with and for that I was terrified, and righteously angry that you didn't tell me about this meeting sooner and I could have dissuaded you. _Private _meetings with the Dark Lord, only mean two things, death or subterfuge. He doesn't just sit you down with a cup of tea and discuss the weather, you aren't safe, that's why these meetings are to be avoided at all costs. You must tell me if he tries to schedule another one and I will get you out of it." Remy snorted and then responded sarcastically, "And how, do you plan to do that? Militarily speaking, I am your superior officer, you have no sway over me in Death Eater matters. Furthermore, what if I were to tell you that all the Dark Lord did _was_ to more or less sit me down with a cup of tea, or rather it was blood, and discuss, in this case confidential business dealings. He was very civil and my death was never even discussed." It was then, that Victor noticed the folder resting lightly on Remy's lap and made to grab it, but Remy was faster, quickly slapping his father's hands away and sitting on the folder. "What is that folder?" cried a semi-enraged Victor. "A little late for questions, the proper order usually is ask first then take. I am afraid all I can tell you is that it is _confidential,_ as are the contents of my meeting and that you have no business reading it. Even _I _have yet to read it." "As your father, I am entitled to know your actions and allegiances, and therefore have a right to that folder and it's contents." Insisted Victor. Remy sighed and mentally prepared himself to lie to the man he calls father.

"My actions, as of yet are again confidential, my allegiances…. are undecided. That is all I can tell you, besides the fact that I am utterly safe in the Dark Lord's capable hands. Now I am _very _tired and wish to review this folder before I retire, so good night and we can finish this _lovely_ discussion in the morning." And with that Remy grabbed the folder, clutching it warily to himself, turned on his heel and left the room to go off to bed, and somewhere in his brain he wondered how irreparable the damage between he and his adoptive father was. Meanwhile, back in the sitting room, Victor sat with his head in his hands, sobbing silently and thinking, "What on earth have I made in this boy, he is so much like Tom when Tom was young, have I inadvertently made the next Dark Lord, oh why me?" Victor cursed his existence and his move to become a father and, grabbing a cloak to ward of the now early morning chill, also grabbed a bottle of fire whisky and made to sit atop the battlements and drown his worries in alcohol.

Once Remy got to his rooms he had to force himself to stay up just a bit longer to read the file. Opening it he saw that on top was a magical photograph of the target and identification and location information. These were all on a small half sheet of paper with the photo pasted onto it. The target was female, with longish brown hair, rather straight, her face was delicate and fair, with very clear and smooth skin Remy noticed. She appeared to be around 20, still rather young. Remy looked at the ID and read

Name: Amelia Fairbanks

Age: 21

Location: Unknown but currently works as a clerk in a small book store in Muggle London.

Other Info: Wife of Rufus Fairbanks, a Death Eater who defected then committed suicide a month ago rather than face the punishment. Amelia has been under surveillance and has proved to be of traitorous stock, spilling secrets from the Death Eater meetings she infrequently attends with the excuse that she must care for her young son, now three. However, it has been discovered that she attends Order meetings during these times.

Remy recognized the name Fairbanks and vaguely remembered the death of the man, but he didn't think he had ever seen the woman. He wondered what was to be done with the child and pondered it, he could rationalize the death of traitorous scum like the woman but he didn't know if he could kill the child, perhaps the boy could be raised by one of the Death Eaters. Remy made himself stop thinking and forced himself to clear his sleep-deprived mind. Stephan's birthday was tomorrow and, painful as it was, Remy wanted to get up early to surprise his boyfriend with his gifts. He murmured a quick alarm charm to alert him if someone tried to open the folder and, placing it under his pillow he went to sleep. His dreams that night were quasi-nightmares. In one he was torn, quite literally by his loyalty to his father and sworn fealty to the Dark Lord, the rest were similar to this, and it wasn't until after a dreamless sleep potion in the early morning that he was ever able to sink into a restful slumber. He was already very cranky with his father and after being up half the night, tomorrow would indeed prove interesting. He would only get a few hours of sleep that night but he focused instead on the prospect of a nap during the day tomorrow.

**There it is, another chapter, comments appreciated, just read and review, thanks much. If you have any questions you can pm me or whatever floats your boat. I apologize for the delayed update, I turned 16 on the 28 and I have had family and friends in and out of my house all week. This was the first time I managed to stay up long enough to update, and I did two chapters so readers better enjoy. **

**Ciao**

**subsandwich **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Warnings:

Remy woke promptly at six the next morning, by habit rather than anything else and groaned as his barely rested muscles resisted movement. He forced himself out of his warm bet and hurriedly got dressed in the rather cold room. Inwardly he cursed the drafty castle as he went to the closet where he had hidden Stephan's previously bought Birthday presents and a few of the Christmas presents for next week. Magically levitating the small stack of gifts he crossed the hall to Stephan's suite and was admitted almost right away. Inside he was delighted to note that Stephan was still asleep. Smirking evilly, Remy set down the packages and made to give Stephan a taste of his own medicine. He tiptoed over to the bed and with a victorious cry pounced on the older boy who let out a squawk and was instantly awake his eyes wide with shock. At the look on Stephan's face Remy burst into laughter and seeing he had been tricked, Stephan hit the younger boy over the head with a pillow, pouting slightly. Chuckling, Remy cleared his throat and singing in a purposefully off tune operatic voice broke into a passable rendition of Happy Birthday. He didn't get far however before a now laughing Stephan hit him across the face again with a pillow. Stephan mock grimaced and said sarcastically, "Really Remy, your singing would flay a person alive, and I would much rather you gave me your presents instead of subjecting me to torture my misuse of music." "Prat," responded Remy as he got off of Stephan and retrieved the stack of gifts.

Remy handed Stephan a large heavy box first; Stephan tore into the paper and soon was holding a rather nice broom servicing kit. Remy then handed him an obviously book shaped package that proved to be a book on apparation. Remy had decided it would be good to have a basic grounding in how to apparate before they were actually taught to do so and had bought matching books on the subject for himself and Stephan. Stephan also opened a three-quarters length cape of Grey velvet the color of his eyes with a green and black snake twisting around across the back, followed by several flasks and vials of useful potions. Remy had made them all himself and most were poisons, but several were for invisibility and healing. Finally, after Stephan had opened what he thought was everything, and the bed was covered in a mish mash of colored paper, Remy pulled the last gift from his pocket and gave it to Stephan with a proud smile on his face. The box was small and almost square and wrapped in black silk; Stephan gingerly opened it and gaped when he saw the contents. He pulled out a silver ring with a dark red stone set in it. He looked from the ring to Remy with an inquisitive look on his face, urging Remy to explain.

"The stone isn't really a stone at all, it is really a small crystal container, containing a small amount of blood, mine actually. It will allow you to contact me wherever I am and will allow you and me to share a mental connection when you wear it. Put it on and I will show you." Stephan placed the ring on his right hand middle finger and immediately felt Remy's voice in his mind.**_ "Hello darling, can you hear me?" _** He quickly responded by following the link and said, **_"Loud and clear, this is wicked Remy, thank you!" _**

"**_My pleasure, now why don't we have breakfast sent up, I don't much care to see my father this morning yet."_** The events of last night came flooding back to Stephan and he worriedly looked to Remy, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and his exhausted manner.

Not bothering to talk mentally he inquired as to what passed between Remy and Victor the night before. Remy hesitated momentarily, unsure of how much to tell the older boy, but eventually decided to take Stephan into his confidence. "Stephan you know I love you and I trust you with my life but what I am about to tell you must swear never to repeat, ok?" Stephan nodded seriously and on impulse drew his wand and placed in on the bed before him. "I swear on my wand that I will not repeat anything you tell me during this conversation to anyone besides you." Stephan intoned, there was a flash of light and his wand glowed momentarily before returning to it former appearance. "There, now it is official." "Thanks," Remy said gratefully before continuing, "As you know the Dark Lord made me his top assassin among other things and he took me into his confidence last night to tell me that he sees me as a potential heir." This earned a low whistle from Stephan and Remy smiled tensely before continuing. " He also told me that he more or less knows my father, Victor to be a traitor. He is just waiting for Victor to incriminate himself in his actions within an organization called the Second Order." "Hey wait, I've heard Father and Blaise talking about them, they are rather feisty from what I gathered, picking off the Dark Lord's followers without endangering themselves if I am correct. But why would your father be involved with them, and are your sure he is?" "I am sure, he has approached me and is basically forcing me to join. The Dark Lord knows, but Father doesn't know the Dark Lord knows. The Dark Lord wants me to feed him information from meetings and promised monetary rewards for all information I give him and each assassination I perform. I plan on following the Dark Lord but I still feel like I shouldn't betray my father, even if he is a traitor to all I have been brought up to see as right. Therein lies my dilemma, on one side, my lord and master, the Dark Lord, and potentially great power, on the other, the only family I have ever had, but promised and merciless death as a traitor."

By the end of the speech Remy was practically sobbing and Stephan pulled the younger boy close and let him cry into his shoulder while murmuring soothing words in Remy's ear. Remy jerked away suddenly though when a barely muffled alarm sounded from across the hall, and Remy's mind rushed immediately to the folder still under his pillow. He rushed out of Stephan's rooms and Stephan followed more than a little bewildered. True to form, the guards stationed outside Remy's rooms had entered at the alarm and the doors stood wide open to reveal a staggering and very drunk Victor being held at wandpoint by the guards with the mercifully unopened folder in his left hand. On the boy's entrance Victor turned his bleary gaze to Remy and slurred, "Ah, Remy my son, call your bloody guards off me, I have a right to be in my own sons rooms." An enraged Remy brought his temper viciously in check before responding in a controlled monotone, "Not before you give me back my folder _father_, or do I need to report your intrusion to the Dark Lord, no doubt he won't be pleased."

Victor burst into loud and boisterous laughter before responding incredulously, "Report me? Ha, you will do no such thing, you are grounded mister, you will not leave the castle grounds to report to your dear _master_ anytime in the near future and your boyfriend will not be permitted to visit you. Once your initiation takes place you will stay here under guard at all times. You're to dark for your own good, I will not have my son prancing around like Voldemort's little lapdog" Victor deteriorated into half-sane laughter, clutching his stomach. Remy, Stephan and the guards looked shocked at the rant and that Victor had used the Dark Lord's name. It took a few moment for the insult to fully sink in for Remy and he furiously strode over to his father, grabbed the folder, and slapped him hard across the face before drawing his wand, jabbing it against Victors neck and muttering _"sobrietus" _before stalking out of the room. Stephan looked from the now prone and groaning Victor to his boyfriend's rapidly receding back. He was astonished at the scene and hesitated briefly in amazement before turning to the guards. "I know I don't really have authority over you, but could you get his Lordship to his rooms. I have no doubt he will have a killer hangover, and make sure he stays there, Remy is obviously upset and should be undisturbed. I will see what I can do to cheer him up."

The guards gave Stephan sympathetic glances as they nodded their assent and pulled the semi-conscious Victor to his feet, none to gently and dragged him out of the room. Stephan followed the newly formed mental connection to Remy and tried to locate his boyfriend. He got an image of lots and lots of books before the strong mental walls shot up and he was blocked from Remy's mind, but that was all he needed. Stephan set off at a sprint towards the largest library in the castle to where he had no doubt Remy had hidden to find solitude. Stephan was proved right and he found the young vampire in the far back corner of the library, curled up in one of the oversized armchairs, rocking back and forth and crying softly. Stephan's heart lurched to see Remy so desolated and he hurried over to the other boy. Remy made no move to acknowledge his boyfriend's approach and Stephan's heart lurched again. He sat next to Remy and pulled the younger boy into his lap, holding the still balled up boy close to him and running a soothing hand through Remy's long hair. Remy sighed and leaned into the touch, and in moments his crying had stopped. He lay there in Stephan's arms a long while, content to just be, comfortable and warm. Eventually he croaked out, in tear strained voice, "Thank you Stephan, you don't know how much that meant to me." "No problem Remy, but you gave me quite a scare, shutting me out like that, I know the mental connection is new but I felt so alone when you blocked me." "I'm sorry Stephan, I won't do it ever again." Remy smiled weakly his glassy eyes clearing and a hint of a smile forming behind them. "You know, we still haven't eaten breakfast and my instinct tells me it's getting nigh on eight. Why don't we order breakfast and eat it in your rooms, mine are a mess with all the wrapping paper." Suggested Stephan and Remy quickly agreed. On the way up to their rooms they stopped a passing servant and ordered two breakfast trays to be delivered to Remy's rooms. Then they walked up the stairs and down the many hallways to Remy's quarters, with Stephan's arm wrapped loosely around Remy's shoulders.

When they arrived, the guards had returned to their posts, and they looked glad to see Remy back and composed, the older guard addressed Remy after a small bow. "Lord Remy, there is a man to see you, he said on business, he brings with him a slave. He said he was expected, so I let him in, he is waiting for you in your drawing room," the man hesitated, "I hope I didn't act poorly in allowing him in, but he was some sort of dignitary by his dress and he said he would wait. He arrived just minutes ago." Remy sighed but assured the guard his actions were permissible before wiping the last of the tears from his cheeks and entering. As Remy had assumed, seated in one of the sofas was the man from the party and kneeling at his feet was one very sullen looking slave. On his entrance the man stood and the slave reluctantly touched his forehead to the floor in respect. "Welcome, Mr. Smithe, please be seated. Thank you for coming so promptly." The man smiled slightly before nodding his head in acceptance and returning to his seat before responding. "My pleasure Lord Remy, I brought Alex, that's what I call him, but of course you can change that if you wish. There are papers that need your signature, but other than that he is yours to do with as you please." Remy nodded and accepted the legal documents of ownership, looked them over and then, summoning a pen, fixed his signature to each of them. The documents disappeared with a small puff of smoke and would be filled magically at the department of ownership and claims. Then, Mr. Smithe handed Remy the black leather leash attached to Alex's collar, bowed deeply and apparated away. Once the imposing man was gone, the still kneeling Alex whimpered slightly in fear. Scowling, Remy addressed the slave, "Oh, get up and act like a man, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I don't really have any need for a slave, I guess I will have to leave you with the staff and see where you are needed I'm sure they are short staffed _somewhere_." The slave hurried to get to his feet and stared at Remy with a bewildered expression on his face. Hesitantly he spoke, "M-master, may I ask you a question?" "Of course." "Don't you-don't you want me for your bed, at least, that's what all my past masters and mistresses have wanted? Am I lacking in appearance?" Remy was too gobsmacked to respond for a moment but eventually he worked out a reply, "No, I don't want you for my bed, that's Stephan, my boyfriends job, and I don't believe in having sex with someone against their will. How many owners have you had, what were your duties?" "6 Master. 5 were men and 1 was a woman, but she tired of me quickly and passed me off within weeks. They all used me for sex mainly, but I was also trained in housekeeping, defense, and I speak passable French, Latin, and German. My last master used me as a valet of sorts I went everywhere with him doing little tasks, fetching things and the like. Master, if you permit, I would much prefer to stay close to you for a while at least. I am not used to being around so many vampires, and the castle is so large. Please master, permit me to stay with you for a few weeks at least." Remy considered the slave's request and not wanting to appear a cruel master relented. "I guess you can stay close until you get to know your way around, though I assure you, you are quite safe from being eaten by any of the Sagoicci vampires. You are mine, and therefore off limits." Remy then smirked and turned to his silent boyfriend. "I seem to remember giving you a similar talk Stephan when you first stayed at the castle. Now I'll bet vampires seem just as normal as everyone else to you right?" "Well," responded Stephan with a smirk, "The eyes wierded me out at first, even yours, but now I see their beauty, especially in yours." Then he suddenly pulled Remy close into a quick and deep kiss and Remy had to drop the leash to avoid jerking Alex. Seconds later, Stephan and Remy's breakfast arrived and they had to reluctantly disentangle themselves to tell the house elf where to put the trays. The house elf set the trays on the coffee table and then disappeared with a small _pop_. Remy and Stephan sat opposite one another on the couches and Alex chose to kneel at Remy's feet. "You don't have to kneel all the time you know," commented Remy "it gets rather hard on the knees after a while, from what I remember, have a seat on the couch, much more comfortable I assure you." "With all due respect Master, I'd rather stay on the floor, I'm accustomed to it, it doesn't really bother me." "Suit yourself" responded Remy, but he reached down and unhooked the leash from Alex's collar. "I see no real point in this for now, at least you won't have to worry about tripping over it. Have you eaten breakfast?" Alex admitted that he had not and Remy quickly fashioned a meal by taking a piece of toast some egg and a sausage from his plate and setting them on his bread plate in front of Alex. Alex murmured his thanks and breakfast started in earnest.

Remy and Stephan discussed the travel plans for the Christmas visit to the Malfoy manor in France and Remy assured Stephan he would go even if he had to run away to do so. Remy hoped that once Victor was more clear-minded, he would revoke his grounding of Remy and let Stephan take him with him on vacation with the Malfoys. Remy hinted at his impending second initiation, not ready to trust his new slave with such information, and Stephan caught on quickly before deciding they would leave after the initiation and meet up with the rest of the Malfoys then. Once everyone was finished eating, Remy noted with surprise that the time had passed quickly and it was now almost 11:30. "We were supposed to be at Malfoy Manor by 12:00 for your party, we'd better hurry if we want to be on time. Alex you come too I guess, but first you probably should change into the Sagoicci uniform, I'll have a set sent up ASAP." Remy called for a house elf and made his request and moments later the elf returned with the servants' uniform for the Sagoicci family. Remy placed the file from the Dark Lord in a safe this time, spelled to only admit him. Alex quickly changed into them and then the three boys flooed to the Malfoy Manor.

Once they arrived, they dusted themselves off and Alex quickly assumed the proper position behind Remy before they left the fireplace in the front hall and went to find the Malfoy family. Stephan thought the house surprisingly quiet and part of him worried about the safety of his family. They entered the dinning room and found it dark, and at a glance totally empty. No sooner had they set foot inside however, was the room flooded with light and Draco, Blaise, Sophie and many of Stephan's Death Eater friends popped out from various hiding places shouting "Happy Birthday Stephan!" Stephan smirked and showed only a portion of his surprise as he thanked everyone and then found seats for him and Remy. Alex found a spot along the wall behind Remy and as of yet, no mention of his presence had been made. Once Stephan and Remy were seated, house elves bearing a massive chocolate cake entered. Across the top of the cake, spelled out in red frosting, were the words, "Happy 16th Birthday Stephan" and 16 candles burned atop the cake, giving off very Malfoy-esque green and silver sparks. The house elves set the cake in front of Stephan and everyone sang happy birthday to Stephan who blew out the candles before cutting a piece of cake for everyone, giving a somewhat larger piece to Remy. Alex was not offered any as he had still to be noticed, and Remy and Stephan were otherwise involved, but Alex didn't really mind. So far Remy had treated him the best out of all his owners, and he regretted being mean to him, though if he hadn't he'd still be with master Aloysius. The children chatted amongst themsleves and Draco and Blaise excused themselves after the cake had been consumed. Talk turned to school and graduation and then to politics. Some of the teens held the view that captured opponents should be enslaved rather than killed to spurn humiliation rather than merciful death. The talk of slavery brought Remy's attention back to Alex who had been dutifully silent all this time. Remy pointed out that he had acuired a slave and all attention turned to Alex who still remained motionless and silent against the wall. Remy got comments of praise on his good fortune at getting an attractive slave and a few requests to borrow Alex. Remy blushed but insisted he wanted to keep Alex personal for the time being and Alex was grateful again to Remy for his kindness. The party then adjourned to the sitting room for presents and a veritable mountain of gifts awaited Stephan.

Remy spent the entire time focusing on trying to stay awake as his sleep deprived brain caught up to him. Alex knelt at his feet and tried again, with less success to disappear. After Stephan had opened all his gifts and chatted with each guest briefly, the teens started to return home and soon Remy and Stephan were left alone. Stephan noticed his boyfriends obvious fatigue and decided a nap was in store for them. Stephan told Remy to relax and gingerly picked up the other boy before carrying him out of the room and up to his bedroom, with Alex following close behind. Stephan's room was exactly as he left it and he set Remy carefully down on the bed, before climbing up to join him. Alex took up a post on the floor and soon Stephan and Remy were asleep, cuddled close together and eventually Alex followed, feeling more at ease than he had in a long time.

Well, another chapter churned out by my unpredictable and utterly random muse, I honestly didn't plan this chapter and don't know where it came from, unless you count a liter and a half of straight up coffee as a source. Now all that remains is for those reading this thread to do the old R&R, your feedback is appreciated. Tell me if this totally blows or if you like it or if I missed something that should be changed, or whatever else, thanks.

**Ciao**

**subsandwich**


End file.
